Operation Make A Baby
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward wants to start a family with Leah. Now all he has to do is convince his shape shifting wife it would be a good idea. *Sequel to Operation Seduce The Leech!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Operation Make A Baby**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward (Leaward)**

**Summary: Edward wants to start a family with Leah. Now all he has to do is convince his shape shifting wife it would be a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Still have to avoid stress and boy is it annoying. Anyways...Big thanks to my mother for typing this up for me. She really is the greatest!**

"What about Adonis for a boy?" I said as I flipped through the pages of the baby name book I picked up on my way home from my college classes in Seattle. "It originates from Greece you know. Adonis fell in love with Aphrodite. It's a strong name and considering who his parents will be I think it could be a fine choice. What do you think Leah?"

I raised my eyes from the book to watch as my wife who was pretending to be asleep pulled a pillow over her head with a muffled growl. I smiled softly at her obvious attempt to block me out. I would not let it stop me though. I was determined and Leah wouldn't change my mind. Not this time.

We had arrived home two weeks ago from our honeymoon and since then I had been trying to convince my wife to try and have a child. She was stubborn and refused to even discuss it. I would not let her attitude stop me from annoying her until she gave in. She may be stubborn but so was I. Also, I had 80 plus years of practice. It was only a matter of time.

"No?" I hummed as I continued flipping through the pages of boys names. I don't know how I knew but something told me when Leah did get pregnant she would be carrying a boy. A son who would have a family of vampires and mother who happened to be a shifter. A son who would be the apple of his fathers eye.

"Oh here is a good one." I straightened up in the chair I was currently occupying. "Declan which is Gaelic for full of goodness. Wouldn't that be perfect? What better name for the son of a vegitarian vampire. Declan Cullen. It rolls off the tongue don't you agree?"

The only response I got from my she wolf was seeing her pull the pillow tighter over her ears. "I'll take that as a maybe then." I went back to my search for the perfect name. I would suggest Harry out of respect for her father but I did not want to bring it up in case Leah did get pregnant but something went wrong. If Leah wanted to use his name I would let her be the one to suggest it.

After a few minutes I had become bored with the common names. My son would have a unique name. Every member of the Cullen family had to have an uncommon name. It was a tradition. Or it would be once I convinced Leah to have children with me. Well maybe not an uncommon name but one not used as much these days.

With a sigh I flipped to the back of the book. "Love what do you think of Xerxes? It is a Persian name which means Cheif or king."

Slowly the pillow moved out of the way to reveal Leah's slightly annoyed and slightly amused expression. "Xerxes? It sounds like a kind of birth control pill or something." My wife pulled herself into a sitting position with her legs crossed. "And Adonis? You do realize if we had a kid and named him Adonis he would be bullied for the rest of his life right? It seems like you have a complex. What's with all these wierd names anyway? Is our non existant kid to good for a regular name such as Ben or Tom or even I donno Alexander?"

Snapping the book closed I went over to the bed to sit next to my wife. "Alexander is a wonderful choice love. A strong and powerful name. Alexander the great. No one would dare bully a boy with the name of Alexander. Good idea love." I placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward I'm not even pregnant yet." The she wolf sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. With a shake of my head I removed her fingers from her hair and picked up the brush from the bed side table. I started combing through her dark locks. "I know you've been all baby crazy lately but do you honestly think we are ready to bring a baby into this world?"

I placed my free hand on her shoulder and began to rub her tense muscles. For some reason Leah had been very stressed lately. I knew something was bothering the love of my life but I couldn't figure out exactly what it was. When I tried reading her mind she would block her thoughts.

I would have to see if Rosalie would be willing to speak with her. I'd ask Renesmee to do it but lately since we had arrived home and my daughter learned I wanted to have a baby with Leah, she'd been annoying her stepmother even more than I. Ness was a sucker for kids and she hated being an only child. Plus if Leah didn't agree to have a baby or atleast try soon I feared my daughter would try convincing Seth they should have a baby together. I wasn't quite ready for that step yet.

I figured Rosalie would be the only one my wife would be willing to open up for. Rosalie of course wanted Leah to have a baby and yet she was very skilled at hiding her excitement at the idea. Instead she'd listen to the she wolf and agree with whatever Leah said. Rose knew how to stay on the new Mrs. Cullen's good side.

Shifting Leah so she was sitting in my lap, I rested my chin on her shoulder. "I do think we are ready Leah. We have the money needed to pay for anything the child will ever need. We have room in the house or if you are not comfortable with living in the house with the rest of our family we could buy or even build a home." I kissed her collarbone and felt her shiver. "I love you Leah and I want a baby. Can't we atleast try?"

"There are things you haven't considered Edward." My wolfy wife pulled away from me wearing a frown. She took my hand in hers. She wasn't screaming yet and for that I was thankful. Since the whole almost honeymoon disaster we've both agreed to talk things out rationally.

"I know you missed alot of the toddler and baby years with Nessie because of how fast she grew and I think that's the real reason you've gone all baby insane. If we were to have a child how can I be sure you wouldn't-" She stopped talking abruptly and her eyes widened. I came to the conclussion she had been about to spill what she'd been hiding until she noticed her slip up.

Grabbing her arm when she tried to stand I pulled her back down to the bed. "How could you be sure I wouldn't what?" When she lowered her eyes from my face I knew I would not like the answer to my question. "Leah what wouldn't or would I do that displeases you so? Leah please, you can talk to me, you know you can."

"Edward I have a long day ahead of me. Can we not do this now?" This time I let her stand up because I knew now would not be the time to force the issue. I'd have to find out what bothered her first. Since she would not tell me I would have to enlist help. As soon as Leah left to visit her mother I would speak with Rosalie.

"Going to see your mother?" I slyly changed the subject for the sake of avoiding an arguement. If Leah did not feel like opening up then she wouldn't. I would be patient and wait for the right time.

My wife smiled and nodded while digging through the drawer of the bed side table. Slowly so she would not see me moving, I slid to the other side of the bed. I knew what she was looking for and I also knew she wouldn't find them. I had made sure of this.

"Yeah, mom invited me over for brunch since Charlie is out of town this weekend on a fishing trip with Seth. Are you sure you don't want to join us? Mom would be thrilled to see you. I always get a lecture from her whenever you don't visit. Sometimes I think she likes you more than she does me. You and your damn blood sucker charm." I heard her sigh before she turned to look at me. "Edward have you seen my birth control pills? I could have sworn I put them in here the other day-"

Leah stood up straight and shot daggers in my direction. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I know you have something to do with this! Where are they? Hand them over right this instant!"

Thank god for my speed. I made it to the door of the bedroom before she could. "I have no idea what your talking about Leah. I would _never _do something as low as hiding your birth control pills. I can't beleive you think so little of me."

Her brown eyes darkened and she lunged for me. I managed to dash out of the way before she could catch hold of me. "So what then? They grew legs and walked away by themselves?"

"Of course not Leah. That's impossible and not to mention crazy. It was probably Emmett playing some sort of prank. You know how he gets love. I would help you look for them but I promised Jasper I'd go help him pick out an anniversary present for Alice. I love you and I'll see you later this evening. Have fun with your mother and give her my regards." Using my speed I raced over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. By the time she realized this I was halfway out of the house.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You get your ass back here now!" I heard Leah screach as I grabbed Jasper by the arm on the way out of the house. I breathed a sigh of releif when my brother and I reached my Volvo. I would live to see another day.

**TBC...**

**AN: So this is the introduction to the sequel of Operation Seduce The Leech. Let me know what you all think and I thank my mom for typing this up and posting it for me! Does anyone else think Edward is going to be in big trouble when he gets home? Also, virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what is bothering Leah.**

**I know it was kind of short but it is just the introduction. Don't worry alot is going to happen and I know what the next chapter will be about. So far this story won the vote for the story I should focus on most. I will leave the poll up a couple more days but for now this story is winning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: Still avoiding stress grr...So yeah, my mother typed this up from my note book and posted it for me. Give her virtual hugs. She deserves them for sure. I have been snappy for some reason lately and I don't know why. She handles my moods well though because she says it's from one of my liver levels and toxins making me angry. Anways, she is the best mom ever for putting up with my up and down moods.**

When I finally arrived home hours later after helping Jasper choose a gift for his anniversary with Alice, I had assumed my lovely wife would be waiting to ambush me. I'd prepared myself for the full force of her anger. I expected to be screamed at, given a lecture about respecting her personal things, or even a slap.

What I had not expected was to see Alice waiting for me at the front door with a frown on her face. Immediately I knew something wasn't right. My sister fiddled nervously with her fingers and wouldn't meet my gaze. Oh no, what could she have done?

Knowing Alice it could be something as simple as borrowing a CD without my permission or something as horrible as destroying my car. From the look on her face I knew it had to be really bad. I got the feeling it may even be close to end of the world terrible. When I cast a sideways glance at Jasper I saw his expression mirrored the one Alice wore. He no doubt was feeling her emotions of guilt.

_Edward I am so sorry! _Biting her lower lip the pixie vampire raised her eyes to meet mine. _I didn't think it would cause such a problem. I only wanted to help and I thought my plan would be fool proof. Who knew Leah would get so angry._

I closed my eyes and sighed. What had she done? If it involved Leah I guessed it had something to do with the baby situation. "Alice what did you do?"

My sister actually looked frightened. Her golden eyes darted from Jasper then back to me. "I may have hinted to Sue that Leah would be having a baby soon. I thought what harm could it cause to have Leah's mother on your side? Unfortunately I forget to mention to Sue the small fact of Leah not having agreed yet."

My jaw dropped at her explanation. "Alice tell me you didn't?" When she took a step back from me to hide behind Jasper, I knew she had indeed done the stupidest thing she could have ever done. "What the hell were you thinking? Where is she? Where is my wife? Looks like I have to do damage control."

"She's upstairs in your room." My sister whispered and snuggled into her husbands side. "She isn't exactly behaving in typical Leah behavior. Edward she is scary calm. She even terrified Rosalie by how calm she is being."

Great..Just great. A calm Leah tended to usually be worse than an angry Leah. I ran my fingers through my hair debating on if I should make a break for the Canadian boarder. Deciding I had to face my wife sometime I headed into the house.

"Thanks for all your help Alice." I muttered sarcastically under my breath knowing Alice and Jasper would hear my words.

Taking the stairs two at a time I managed to make it to Leah and I's room within seconds. I paced in front of the door a few times. How should I approach my tempermental wife? Should I pretend to have no idea about what happened with her mother? No, she would know I knew because hello I am a mind-reader.

Maybe I should go in and start appologizing immediately and pray she took mercy on me? It would probably be best for everyone involved if I simply entered the room and let whatever was ment to happen take place. I would deal with it like a man.

Alice fucking owed me in the future that was for sure. How could my sister do this to me? I thought she cared about my safety and wellbeing. Obviously she didn't care enough or she would've known better than to do what she did. She had to of known how Leah would react. Maybe Alice really was crazy. She had to be since there was no other reasonable explanation as to why she'd piss of a she wolf. Yep, Alice was completely nutters.

Placing my hand on the golden colored door handle, I twisted it slowly and pushed the door open. I poked my head inside the crack first before slipping my body inside the room. I closed the door behind me. I stood in the corner and took a good look at my she wolf of a wife.

Leah currently resided in my arm chair I used for reading. Her legs were tucked underneath her as she kept her attention focused on the book in her hands. She was reading one of Carlisle's heavy medical volumes. I wondered why for a brief second before I caught a single thought pass through her mind. _I'm hoping it will give me ideas on how best to torture you._

The expression on her face did not give her thoughts away. The mental block was once again in place. She continued reading for a moment before closing the book and raising her eyes to meet mine. She pretended to be suprised by my presence. Reaching up with her tanned hand she placed a stray peice of hair behind her ear. As for me? I was waiting for the burst of anger I could sense building within my wife.

"Oh Edward your home." Her words along with her smile were coated with a sugary sweetness. "How was your day _honey_? Did you have fun with Jasper?"

All I could manage to do was nod. Wait for it. Wait for it. Any moment she is going to kill you permanantly. My thoughts were racing but still I couldn't form any words. Calm Leah was damn terrifying. I think I preferred angry Leah.

Leah stood up and placed the book down on the chair. "Would you like to know how my day went?" When she took a step towards me I had the intense desire to flee. I fought back the urge and stood completely still. "Oh come on Edward you _know _your dying to know. Mom says hi by the way. Would you like to know what _else_ she had to say? She was in a wonderful mood today and I wonder if you can guess exactly why that is?"

"Leah I hope you know I had absolutely _nothing _to do-" My defense was cut short as I felt Leah wrap her arms around my shoulders. I could feel my body stiffen even more. Her gesture wasn't threatening yet but I knew Leah better than even she knew herself. Giving me a hug was her sneaky way of getting close to me so she'd be able to rip off my body parts.

"Don't worry _honey bee_. You did nothing wrong." Fear crawled up my spine. My wife only called me honey bee when she was furious with something I had done. "I mean really Edward why on _earth _would I be upset with you? You only have my mother convinced she is going to be a grandmother very soon. When she found out I was not carrying her future grand child she decided to join the dark side and talk me into doing something I am _not _ready for. So now you tell me _sweetheart_..Why would I be angry with you?"

Warm hands caressed my shoulders before moving on to my neck. Out of the blue Leah started to choke me which for obvious reasons did nothing. I may not have need to breathe but her choking the undead life out of me wasn't exactly comfortable either. "You son of a bitch! How could you put me in a position like that? Do you have any idea what I had to go through today?"

If I'd been human I would be suffering a severe case of naseua right now with all the shaking and choking going on. Still, this reaction seemed less severe than other things she could be doing. I would take this over anything else running through her mind. "I knew you could go low to get what you wanted but I thought _you _would atleast respect me enough to not go crying to my mother about a baby!"

Finally I was able to pull her fingers from my throat. I tried to hold her hands in mine. "Leah I didn't go to your mother I swear."

She growled and tried reaching out to choke me once more. "No your right. You didn't say anything to my mother..**You had your crazy little sister do it for you!**" Her eyes had turned almost black with uncontrollable rage. "If you had any idea as to what I had to go through today maybe you would be more understanding you fucking living dead rat bastard bloodsucker!"

"Leah my love I did not go to Alice. I had no idea she would go to your mother." I pulled my wife against my chest. She was actually shaking from either anger or sadness. I was unsure of which emotion happened to be the dominant one at the moment. "Would you like me to pay Sue a visit and explain the mix up?"

Leah pulled away from me once more. As she walked towards the bed I finally caught side of an overnight bag. "Leah your not..You can't be leaving?" Panic swelled in my chest when she picked the bag up in her arms. "Love I am sorry for what Alice did! I didn't mean for her to go to your mother! Don't leave me please please please!" I fell to my knees next to where she was standing by our bed. I begged her to stay even harder now. "I'll do anything to make you stay! Leah I'm sorry for hiding your birth control pills. I will give them back to you if you want. I'll talk to Alice and Sue..I'll do anything Leah please!"

To my suprise and emmense hurt Leah began to laugh uncontrolably. If I'd been able to shed tears my face would be drenched. When my wife saw my heartbreak her laughter came to a sudden halt and she was on her knees next to where I had collapsed. She cupped my face between her hands.

"Edward breathe!" She ordered and continued to caress my face with her fingers. "I am not leaving you. Nessie has a sleep over at Claire's tonight remember? It's Claire's birthday and most of the pack minus myself and Paul will be staying over. I was only getting her stuff packed for her. You know how overboard she can get. If I'd let her pack a bag she'd be bringing her entire room with her."

Leah pressed her lips to my forhead trying to ease my panic which still resided within my heart. "I would _never _leave you baby. You should know this by now. If I planned to leave you I would've done so before we married eachother. I am **not **Bella and I would never up and leave just because I can."

I buried my face in her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. I took the time to breathe in her scent. "You scared the shit out of me Leah! I thought-I thought it was happening again. I thought you would leave like Bella did but the difference with you leaving is the part where I would never be able to make it without you. Leah I can't-I can't bear to- to even-"

Look at the always calm and collected Edward Cullen now I thought. I could barely even form words. I knew Leah hated Bella because she thought I still cared for my ex but let me say she is **dead wrong! **Leah Cullen is and always will be my true reason for existing. Bella was a mistake of the past. The only good thing my ex wife had done was give birth my first child. Thank god Renesmee had inherited all my genes and almost none of her biological mothers.

My wolfy wife ran one hand through my hair in a soothing manner. "I know, I know. Edward I won't leave you. I would never leave you. I may get pissed and scream but I would never really leave. I think you purposely made me feel bad so I'd stop choking the unlife out of you." Getting to her feet she offered her her free hand which I took to join her in a standing position. "Look, I need to drop Nessie off and stop at the store really quick but when I get back I think we need to talk."

I shook my head and pulled her into one of our earth shattering kisses. Pulling her body into mine I ran my tongue along her lips. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to loose myself in my wife to ease the pain from the scare she'd given me moments before. When I pulled back I tilted her chin upwards. "Get Alice to drop Renesmee off at Claire's. She owes me one anyways for her act of stupidity."

Leah and I shared a grin when we heard Alice shriek. "Hey! I was trying to help!"

"Yeah you were a huge help Alice. Almost causing me to kill your brother!" Leah replied yelling out so Alice would hear her.

"Trying. To. Help!" Alice yelled back angrily. "See if I try to do something as nice in the future. I'm never going to get involved in your guys fights again!"

"Thank you!" Leah and I called out at the same time.

I took my wife's hand in mine. "On second thought I think I'll go with you to drop Nessie off. I want to take you somwhere. It was supposed to be a suprise for later on when things were settled but I think now is the perfect time."

Leah gave me a doubtful glare. "Take me where? Last time you tried to suprise me you bought that annoying baby name book. I am not sure I want anymore of your suprises. Can't we just come home?"

"Don't you trust me Leah?" I shot a dazzling smile her way.

"No not really." I raised my eyebrow at her attempt to be funny. She rolled her eyes. "I liked where your mind was going with the kissing. Can't we just continue doing that? Or would you rather I yell at you again?"

I pulled her into another ground shaking kiss. "I would rather you trust your husband. You'll love this I promise."

"Fine fine! If your so set on whatever it is you think I will love who am I to argue. It better be good if I am giving up a night of hot sex for it." Leah Cullen pouted and I couldn't help but grin.

"Who said anything about no sex?" I replied before bounding down the stairs with Leah on my tail.

TBC..

**AN: Anyone wanna guess what the suprise is gonna be? I had written this differently but I didn't like it so I rewrote it in my notebook. Thanks to my mom for typing and posting this chapter and please R and R like always! Btw, some of you were very close in your guesses. One reviewer was almost spot on though some of you were way off but I loved hearing your guesses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Leah would you please stop trying to sneak a peak?" I pressed the heel of my hands more firmly over my wife's eyes as I guided her to the suprise.

"Well if you wouldn't take forever getting to wherever we are going I wouldn't be so impatient." She huffed in irritation. "I could be home by now naked and riding you but no you had to suprise me. You know I hate suprises. You should know suprising a she wolf can end up being dangerous for your health."

I rolled my eyes and her little rant. She could be so irritating at times. Especially when all I was trying to do was make her happy. I knew the suprise would please her and I wished she'd stop fighting her excitement and curiousity. "And you should know by now that I love suprising you and seeing how happy you are with whatever I give you. Stop complaining love and just go along with it please."

It had been this way as long as I had known her. I remember the night I proposed to her. I had gone all out for the occassion and Leah had been livid at first. She couldn't stand it when I spent money on her. Something I still did not completely understand the reasoning behind. Money was nothing to me just paper so why did it matter if I spent it on something which made her smile? I did not need anything other to know Leah was full of joy and satisfied having everything she needed or would ever need.

If the fancy restraunt hadn't been enough to set off her temper then the 12 dozen roses in various colors surrounding the room which held our private table had. Leah had tried to hold her anger inside because we had agreed I could plan what we did for our anniversary since she had planned the last date we went on. (We took turns choosing because we could never agree.)

If I recall things correctly it was the moment she opened the menu to read the prices was when she finally had enough. Leah had closed the menu and looked me straight in the eye as she asked me if I was breaking up with her. She said people were only nice to her if they had bad news.

_"If you think taking me to fancy restraunt to tell me it's over between us is going to stop me from causing a scene your dead wrong leech." Leah scowled darkly and gripped the table cloth tightly in her fists._

_"Leah I'm not breaking up with you." I pleaded with her trying to get her to calm down. Sometimes my she wolf could be scary paranoid. Also I did not want to have to pay to have yet another restraunt redecorated after Leah loosing her temper and destroying the entire place._

_"Why else would you take me out to a fancy restraunt?" She barked out in a dark tone. "The only possible explanation other than that would be if you were.." She paused and I gave her a crooked smile. "Oh."_

"Don't roll your eyes at me Edward Cullen. Don't try to deny it either. I know everything you do." I couldn't hide the chuckle which rose from deep within my chest at her comment. Even still I rolled my eyes and it earned me an elbow to the ribs.

She was right of course. She knew me better than I knew myself but the same went for me about her. I knew her just as well as she knew me. We could finish eachothers thoughts and sentences. She told me she found it gag worthy how intune we were with eachother. I knew it just frightened her because of her romantic history and how her love life hadn't had a pretty past.

Instead of starting an argument with her though I removed my hands from her eyes and stared at her face awaiting her reaction. Her dark almond eyes traveled the length of the large meadow my family had often used as a baseball field and also where the battle with the newborn army had taken place. I could see her confusion along with her slight irritation.

"Well what do you think?" I asked clapping my hands together once in anticipation of her reaction.

I knew that nothing she had been thinking could've come close to the truth of what my suprise had been. She was probably expecting dinner at a fancy restraunt or even a house. She would never have seen this coming. I amazed myself sometimes with my clever ideas. I knew I amazed Leah even though she often told me it was my stupidity which suprised her and not my originality.

"It's a big field. What are you waiting for me to burst into tears of joy? Honestly I think I liked the baby book better." She muttered while looking around probably wondering where the _**real**_ suprise was hidden.

I couldn't hide the slight frown from slipping onto my face. "Leah do you really have no idea where we are?"

Maybe this had been a bad idea? I should've gotten her food. Leah always liked food. You can't go wrong if you buy her food. Maybe this really was a stupid idea. Sometimes I could become overly sentimental and just because this place held special meaning for me it did not mean it held the same for Leah.

My wife tilted her head before locking her brown eyes on my face. I could see her hard expression soften slightly. "Hey I am not a complete bitch you know. I know this is where we saw eachother for the first time."

I could feel the smile creep up on my features. So she did remember! I knew Leah would know why I chose this spot out of all the places I could have chosen to take her to. This place had been the end of one thing and the start of another. I hadn't realized it at the time but when I first saw Leah it was the end of my time being alone.

The start of a future even Alice never could have seen coming started the day Leah and I locked eyes for the first time at this very field. She had been with her wolf pack and I surrounded by my family and Bella. When brown wolf eyes met the gold of a vampires no one had known that two fates had been sealed.

My fate along with Leah Clearwater now Leah Cullen had been changed forever. Neither of us ever would've guessed what was in store but I also knew neither of us would ever even think of changing it. My life had not truly started until that day. If it weren't for Leah I have no idea where I would be right now. Thinking about it broke my unbeating heart so I decided not to focus on the what if and may have beens. I had Leah and I would never let her go. End of story with no chance of someone rewriting it unless they wanted a fight with me.

Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind I kissed her neck. "Welcome home Leah. I bought this property from Carlisle and this is where we are going to have our home. I would have built a house but I knew you'd want a say in the house we will raise a family in. I thought we could design it together."

Leah turned around in my arms and I braced myself for her reaction. I prayed for a good one but I could never be sure. Leah is very spontanious especially with her reactions to different situations. I wasn't sure how she would take this but I hoped for the best. I loved her and everything I did right or wrong I did for her.

TBC...

**AN: So ya I planned this chapter to be longer and better but I wanted to post something and I thought that I could use this as way to go into the next chapter. And I figured I would let you vote on what you wanted to happen next. Do you want smut in the next chapter or no? **

**By the way some of your guesses were great! I loved reading them all! I love your reviews they keep me wanting to write! Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched as Leah took in the entire field. For once her mind was not blocked and I could only stand and watch as different house designs flew around in her mind. She was favoring a little log cabin with a wrap around porch. Something she had designed when she was a little girl. Her father had promised to build it for her but now since he was no longer in the mortal world I would be sure to keep his promise for him.

I watched in silence as her memory expanded and turned into a fantasy she held inside of her with a deep craving. Despite what she may say she wanted this. Wanted the vision playing out in her mind. In her head I could see the two of sitting on the wrap around porch I would build in the near future.

We sat hand in hand watching Renesmee with Seth and two other small children. Children who seemed oddly familiar and in a moment I knew why. They were our children. Twins named Harriette and Mason. A boy with my bronze hair but Leah's russet skin. He had eyes the color of mocha with a smile that reminded me of my real mother.

The girl had brilliant green eyes and long dark hair. It was straight like her mothers as well. Her skin tone mirrored mine. She had a laugh that reminded me in a strange way of Esme. So light and carefree as she danced in the sunlight with her brother. The two children were almost exact copies of Leah and myself.

Almost as soon as the dream filled my mind it was ripped away. My wife had closed her mind from me once more. I raised my eyes to stare into her brown ones. I did not understand why she was fighting so hard against having a baby when it was obvious she wanted it maybe even more than I myself did.

"Leah honey please talk to me." He pulled her into my arms was startled to hear her sobbing. A wetness began to soak through my shirt and I soon realized it was from her tears. She was crying and I got the feeling they were not tears of joy. She was upset about something and it had to be bad if had my wolf in tears.

She _never _cried in front of other people. Even at her fathers funeral she had held her pain inside for the sake of her mother and brother. She waited until later in the dark of night and in the sanctuary of her room to shed her tears for her beloved dad. She let her carpet soak up the evidence of what she called her weakness.

"What if I can't give you baby Edward? Your all gung ho on this idea but you never stopped to think that I may not be able to do this. We don't even know if I can get pregnant. I'm like a leech in a lot of ways and one of them is the fact I don't age or have my period-"

"I don't have a period either." I told her with a smile trying to make her laugh. I knew spilling her concerns to me could not be an easy thing for her to do. I hoped my joke would take some of the pressure off.

Leah rolled her eyes but as she did I saw her try to hide a smile creeping up on her lips. "Your a guy you undead idiot." The small disapeared in and instant. "I know you want a son more than anything but you wouldn't mind another daughter either. That's just it Edward. I don't think I can give you either of those. I'm afraid I cannot give you a child.

Yet your pushing so hard I know that if we try and do not suceed you'll be devestated. It will be another thing I've done wrong. You'll resent me for it. You'll wish you had never married me and instead went after Bella when she left. She may not be able to give you children now but she could in the past. She gave you Renesmee and-"

I cut off my wife and her rambling by placing my lips against hers. I kissed her softly at first barely brushing my lips against hers. Then I pressed my lips more firmly against her warm pouty ones. My tongue sliding along her bottom lip. It was a trick I had learned which always worked to calm her down.

Pulling alway I rested my forhead against hers. "My darling she wolf you can be so blind at times. You think I want a baby with anyone? You think I just want a child? Sweetheart you have it all wrong. I want a baby with _you. _That's what makes it so special. Because it will be a part of you. Something we created together.

If you can't get pregnant I will not love you any less. We can always adopt a child love. We can try different things. I want to give you the family you want. I want you, Renesmee, and I to be everything a family should be. You've shown me I have so much love in my heart and I want to be able to share that with children of ours whether adopted or not. Please Leah alteast try."

Our eyes remained locked as Leah thought about what I said. She kept her shield up much to my annoyance. She kept her fingers on my cheek gently tracing the outline of my cheek bone and jaw. I could every emotion play out in her mind. Her fears. The pro's and con's. Her desire to have what I described.

Finally she made up her mind. Running her fingers in my hair she took a deep breath. "I can't promise you the world but I can promise we will _try. _We will talk to Carlisle, do our research, be prepared for any situation. We will try and if it doesn't work we can talk about other options. If it does work..." She paused to smirk. "If it works your going to become my slave for nine fucking months. You have to rub my feet. Get me whatever I want to eat. Never call me fat if you want to go on existing."

"Yes, yes," Letting my hands fall they rested on her ass. "I agree to all of that. So do you think we could start trying now?"

When I felt my wife press her body against mind. Her lips suffocating me. Her hands in my hair. I knew I had my answer.

TBC...

**AN: So I am sorry this chapter was not the greatest but I thought it was needed before the actual making a baby part could happen. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've updated two stories today! I feel very good about that :) Anyways, please let me know what you thought! Next chapter is baby making time!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I love you Leah." I murmured against russet flesh as I began to leave kisses down the length of her throat. "I've never loved another the way I have loved you. You showed me a world that I never knew existed. You gave me everything I had never know that I was missing. You have no idea how much I love. No idea what I would give up as long as it made you happy. I may have thought Bella was my life and yet you are my universe. My reason for being and without I have no reason to be a better a man."

"You have your daughter." My wife argued and ground her body against mine. We had somehow ended up with her sitting in my lap as I rest in the grass. "Trust because I know this from experience. She would be nothing without her daddy. A father is very important and to loose one is a loss you never get over."

"You get my meaning wrong Leah." I countered and ran my tongue over her pulse point. When we first started dating it freaked her out a bit since she feared I may end up biting her. Now my little wifey could not get enough of it. "While I may remain here in body my heart and soul would be with you. It would be worse than death because if you die I am not sure I can follow you. You will no doubt end up in heaven and the gates are closed to me."

"Please do not go all emo on me." Leah said and started to grind down hard against me. I groaned and grabbed her around the waist in order to hold her body as close to mine as I could get. "Have you actually met me? I'm Leah Cullen and there is no way I am ever going to heaven. Yet I really don't care. It's not like I plan on dying so I don't have to worry about it."

"If someone tried to take you away from me I would hunt the grim reaper down." I mumbled as slid my hand up the back of her shirt and up to undo her bra clasp. The first time I had tried to do this I failed since I had no experience with it. With all my recent practice though I seemed to be getting the hang of it. "I need you Leah."

My shifter wife smirked and pulled my shirt over my head. She grinned and pushed me back by my shoulders. Then she scooted down my body so she ended up resting against my knees. This position allowed her run her tongue from the bottom of my belly button all the way up to my collarbone where she then chose to bit down roughly. One ofher hands reached down to undo the button of my jeans.

"No forplay today?" I questioned with a teasing smile.

"You're the one who said you need me right now." My russet skinned wife pouted and kissed me. Her tongue dancing with mine as I ripped her jeans off with one hand. Leah did not mind it when I did this because she knew I would do it anyways. "Were you bluffing?"

When she reached down in to my jeans I growled as she stroked me. Her warm fingers causing a pleasurable burning feeling. I whimpered, actually whimpered in to her mouth when she squeezed me before biting my bottom lip. In return I ran my cold hands up her sides so i could easy cup her breaths. She groaned and lifted her hips so she could help me shimmy out of mine. When we thrust back down we were joined and I took the oppurtunity to flip us.

"Why do you love me?" I asked and bent my head down so I could run my teeth over one of her nipples. My wife arched her back and ran her fingers in my hair. I would always do this. I was selfish when it came to Leah and hearing her reasons for loving me always turned me on even more.

"I love your stupid eye catching hair. I mean it looks like a penny." She replied and thrust up against me. I couldn't help it when I smiled against her breast. She ran her nails against my scalp as she continued. "I find it adorable when the way you sometimes bite your lip when reading private thoughts you find embarassing. I think it is your way of making up for the fact that you can't blush. It's fucking adorable."

I ran one of my hands up her left thigh and bent her knee before placing her leg over my shoulder. "What else?"

My shifter moved one of the hands in my hair to the back of my neck before raking her nails down. I hissed against the pain. Never had I thought I would be the kind of man who found pain arrousing and yet here I am and I cannot deny the fact I love it. "I love how you always try to coerce me in to doing whatever is you want by shooting me that stupid crooked smile of yours. I mean honestly how can a vampire who is supposed to be perfect have a crooked smile? It just shouldn't be possible."

In response to her comment I raised my head and shot her my crooked smile. "Would it be that smile you are talking about my lovely little she-wolf?"

"That would be one in the same." Leah stated and pulled my head down again so I could kiss her. Our bodies continued to move together and I taste the salty sweat on her skin as I kissed along her jaw.

"So you love me for my body?" I pouted or atleast I tried to. It is not an easy task to do since I don't feel sad or put out in the least. I feel very complete in this moment.

My Quilette shifter laughed once and wrapped her other leg around my waist with her heel digging in to my ass. "Did you not know? I love you for your beauty and not your brains."

"That's very depressing you know." I commented and rolled us again so now she was riding me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge and I wanted her to take control near the end. Usually I could last so much longer and yet not tonight. Tonight had been hurried and yet that is not always a bad thing.

"Maybe if you weren't so damned emo I would love your sparkling personality." She said and thrust down against me while her other hand led mine to her clit and I took the hint. So she was shivering and gasping and it did not take long for me follow.

After we had collapsed against the other I pulled her down next to me and wrapped my arms around her. I placed delicated kisses on her neck and rested my hands on her tummy. "I have a good feeling. I like that maybe we may not have to wait to long before we are parents."

Leah laughed and kissed the tip of my used. "And you talk of feeling used. I see how it is. I am your little baby carrier."

TBC...

**AN: I know I have not updated this story in a while and yet I had lots of people wanting me to update it and so I decided to do it. I know the update is short, but I hope that you like it anyways. I will be sure to update more often if I can. I have inspiration again for this story. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been a week since Leah and I had made love in the field. We spent every night since then repeating the process and I am not sure if it was just wishful thinking or not, but I could swear I had started to see little changes in my wife's body. She would tell me that I was putting to much faith in to what I saw, but I just had this gut feeling. I knew something was changing and I could only hope that it was due to pregnancy. What else could it be since my Leah didn't get sick?

For two days she had been throwing up almost nonstop. I couldn't ask Carlisle to look at her since he was gone for the next week. He had to go to some medical conference in Virginia and could only be reached in emergencies. Not that my she-wolf would've let him look her over anyways. She told me it was to early and I needed to give it time. She wouldn't even listen when I reminded her about how quickly Bella's pregnancy with Nessie went.

I think she was scared that if she got excited then the pregnancy wouldn't happen. I understood her not wanting to get her hopes up. We had tried a test a few days ago and the results had us both stumped. It wasn't positive nor had it been negative. No results had come up at all. It was almost as if the test itself wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not. Even Carlisle who I had called since he was just arriving in Virginia, had been stumped. He could not explain the blank slate of an answer the test had decided to give.

I had just come home from a hunting trip and as I got closer to the house I could hear banging and shouting. My brow knitted together in confusion. I sped up and threw the door open. The sight which greeted me was not something I would've ever expected to walk in on. My wife was sitting in the middle of the floor with dozens of pregnancy tests surrounding her. She had this look of intense anger on her face and whenever either of my sisters tried to get close to her, she would send them a withering glare warning them to keep their distance.

"Leah baby what is going on?" I asked cautiously as I took a step in to the house and mine field of pregnancy tests.

My russet skinned wife looked at me and motioned to all the tests around her. "Why won't they tell me anything? A no would be a better answer than no answer at all! I thought maybe the first couple of tests were duds or something, but then they all gave me the same answer which is no answer. Why can't I get an answer? I woke up this morning and you were still gone and I got sick again. I figured what would be the harm in taking one test? So I go to the store and pick one up and bring it home. It gives me no answer so I go back and everything is the same. I need an answer Edward. I can't go on not knowing!"

Kneeling down next to her I scooped her in my arms. I hadn't known she was this concerned. For the last few days she managed to block her mind from me and I just thought it was her natural routine since she does it every day. Now I see the truth. She was afraid and she knew that when she gets scared I get scared for her. She only wanted to shield me from what could be a false alarm. My wife had been trying to be strong without my help. That is something she should never have to do. If we were facing something no matter how small, we should face it together.

I stroked her hair trying to sooth her as I rocked her back and forth. "We will figure out what is going on baby. I promise that you and I are going to figure this out. I never should have asked you to do this. If I had known that-"

My wife cut me off. "I agreed to try babe. Don't get all sad on me. I need you strong in case I actually am pregnant. I don't want our baby to receive emo traits from you while still in the womb. I simply wish we knew. How am I supposed to plan for anything if I don't know?"

"You do have a lot of the symptoms my love." I reasoned with her as best I could.

"I was reading up on that Edward. It doesn't mean that I am pregnant." My girly wolf of a wife responded quickly as she started gathering up the useless tests. "Sometimes when woman want to be pregnant, when they really think they are, symptoms can just happen. What if that is what I'm doing? What if my throwing up and feeling weak is exactly that?"

Sighing I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested them on her tummy. I frowned when I felt a hardness that was not there before. I am pretty sure that males can't get the same symptoms Leah was speaking about. Slowly I lifted her shirt and ran my ice like fingers across her abdomen. "Are you faking that as well?"

"Huh?" She questioned and looked down. "Why are we admiring my stomach? I know it isn't the most tone stomach out there, but I don't think it is the worst."

"Rose can you come here for a second?" I called out and my sister was there in an instant. "Tell me if you see something different to or if it is just me."

My blond sister looked me over quickly. "She looks the same."

I could hear the small amount of disappointment in her voice. If anyone wanted Leah to be pregnant more than myself then it would be my sister. She would do almost anything to hear a babies cry again. I know that while she loves Nessie, she wishes she had a little nephew to cuddle. Ness had grown up so quickly and I think that broke Rosalie's heart. Sometimes I really felt bad for my sister.

"Must be my imagination then." I replied and let the subject drop for now. I did not want Leah to get her hopes up if I happened to be wrong. I would watch her carefully for the next few weeks and see if anything else changed. If something became different then I would get ahold of my father and have him conduct his own tests.

"Hubby of mine you're being a weirdo." My wife said and slapped me upside the head. "Let's throw these in the trash and go get Nessie from La Push. My mother wants to see you. I swear she was going to come kidnap you if you didn't visit soon. How is it you can dazzle everybody? Are you made out of Heroine or something?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist as we headed towards the door. "It's a gift my darling wife."

_Edward when you come home I need to talk to you. _The thought came from Alice and I tilted my head around to look at her. I knew she wanted to talk about Leah and yet she would not tell me anything else. I figured since she wasn't pressuring for the talk to happen this minute then it could wait.

TBC….

**AN: Here is another chapter. I think that it came out alright. I did not want to have Leah realize she is pregnant right away. I wanted Edward to get a suspicion and for the next few chapters have things happen which will confirm the pregnancy. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter. In the next one you will get to see Alice talk to Edward. What do you think she could possibly have to say to him?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The visit with Sue went well as always. She may have had a disliking for vampires, but as my lovely wife had mentioned earlier I just seemed to have this way of charming anybody to like me. Sue acted like a completely different person when I was around. As if she thought she needed to make a good impression on me. I'll admit I cut our visit shorter than she would've liked because I really wanted to See Alice. Having had time to think about what she had said to me in her thoughts only fed my worst fears. Had she seen something? If she had I wondered what it could be. She had been doing her best to block me out and that only caused my worry to increase.

When we got home Leah had gone to lay down. She wasn't feeling really well and so I had asked Rosalie to make sure she got settled in to bed while I went in search of Alice. Lucky for me Nessie was spending the day with Seth and so I did not have to worry about her. Seth would keep her safe no matter what. I found Alice waiting for me in the music room. She must have seen me coming. Sometimes she was able to see me if I was away from my wife. Other times she would go completely blank.

I came to sit down next to her on the piano bench. I figured I would let her start the conversation. My fingers flitted over the keys as I started to play a song I had written for my sister sometime during the sixties when the music had become a bore. "I saw Leah in a vision today."

My fingers stopped their playing as I sat frozen in place. That wasn't possible for her to see my wife. Leah was a shifter and Alice was unable to see shifters. Finally I was able to turn enough in my seat to give her my full attention. "Alice that shouldn't be possible. You have never been able to see a wolf before. Not even after Seth imprinted on Nessie. Are you sure to read your vision correctly? Could you have possibly mistaken someone else as Leah?"

My pixie sister narrowed her eyes at me as her mouth tightened in to a thin a line. "I think I know what I saw. It was Leah there is no doubt about that. You think I don't know that I shouldn't be able to see the wolves? I know this isn't supposed to be happening and yet it is."

"I'm sorry Alice I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. I am just extremely concerned. You say you saw Leah? Can you show me what you saw?" I asked making sure my voice was now at a lower level. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on my sister.

Suddenly I was inside my sister's head and I have to admit was odd. It's not the first time I have even been inside the mind of Alice, but it is the first time I saw a vision of my wife. Flashes of my wolf girl passed by so quickly that I had a hard time keeping up. It was so hard to see everything as it whizzed by. I know Alice tried to slow down her thoughts, but she was seeing the vision as it had played out the first time and so it went by rather quickly. Leah laughing, Leah crying, Leah and I making love (A little embarrassing to see in the mind of my sister), Leah in wolf form, Leah giving birth? The last one I could not be one hundred percent sure of because the next instant it all went black.

I actually had to gasp for breath when the vision ended. I started to run my fingers in my hair due to a nervous habit I had developed over the years. I could see Alice watching me with concern from the corner of my eye. "What was that last one then? I couldn't see quite clearly though I am pretty Leah is going to give birth."

My pixie like sister nodded. "As far as I can tell she is going to have a baby. It's weird, but I get the feeling it is going to happen soon. Six month's at the most though I can't be sure. I keep trying to pinpoint the date and it seems to be a lost cause."

"Is she going to die?" I questioned feeling my left hand curl in to a fist. I remember the vision had gone black after the birthing part. "Your vision ended so quickly and there was nothing after the birth. Alice please tell me she isn't going to die?"

My sister stood up suddenly and started pacing so quickly I had a hard time keeping up with her. I knew she had grown to love Leah as a sister. More so than she ever loved Bella. This had to be tearing her up inside. "I don't know! I can't see past the birth. It's not completely black, but it is all fuzzy. I don't know what that means for Leah or the baby. I don't know if it is because while she is pregnant she turns more human or the fact that maybe the baby makes it so I can see her because it is part vampire. I don't know what is going to happen!"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my sister. "Alice it is going to be alright. Thank you for telling me what you saw. Now I know that we will be prepared for whatever comes. I know that you will be keeping an eye out for her now in your visions and I thank you for that. I have to speak with Leah and then I need to get ahold of Carlisle. This most definitely qualifies as a family emergency. First thing is first though, I have to tell Leah she is going to be a mother."

As worried as I was, I could not stop a smile from spreading across my face. My Leah was pregnant and she was going to have a baby. I was going to be a father again. I knew that things were uncertain, but I knew deep in my heart everything would work out for the best. It had to because I would not settle for anything less. Now all I had to do was tell Leah she was pregnant. Of course I would need to inform her of Alice's visions though I dreaded doing so.

Still I was utterly complete in that moment knowing Leah and I would have a baby. It is what we both wanted and as much as she had fought the idea at first I knew she would be thrilled. Scared as well yet that was to be expected. I passed Jasper on the stairs who shot me a knowing smile. Alice must have told him and he no doubt felt my happiness.

"Feel free to be this happy all the time." My battle scarred brother muttered as we passed. "It will be a fresh change from your moping around for decades. Give Leah my congratulations as well as my offer to be her personal emotional punching bag whenever she needs to release stress."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to post this before I crashed for the evening. So Leah is pregnant and it is confirmed! What did you all think about this chapter? I hope that you liked it. I thought that it came out pretty well. In the next chapter Edward has to tell Leah and of course you can guess her reaction. Then they have to have Carlisle confirm it. Anyways let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I stood in the doorway as I watched my beautiful wife sleep. I could not seem to take my eyes off of her. Perhaps I should let her rest a bit longer considering I just found out she was pregnant. Still it was kind of hard to contain my excitement. Leah and I were going to be parents! We had been able to do what everyone else thought to be impossible. Everyone had been so sure that Leah wouldn't get pregnant and they were now wrong. The selfish part of me wished that I could rub it in their faces. I wanted to dance around them as I screamed out the fact that Leah was pregnant and I was the father.

After a moment I could not contain my happiness any longer. I felt like a child at Christmas as I jumped up and down on the bed hoping to wake Leah up. "Love wake up! I have wonderful news! Oh come on Leah wake up!"

In the next second I was pinned down to the bed with a tired and annoyed she-wolf above me. Her hands pushed against my shoulders locking me firmly in place. The lower half of her body pinned mine down so that I was unable to move. Her face so close to mine we were almost kissing though I know she had other things on her mind. "You just woke me up by jumping on the bed to tell me whatever news it is you have and you want me to listen? I just fell asleep Edward. I have been throwing up all day and you jump up and down on the bed causing my stomach to become sick all over again? You are lucky I am to tired to kill you."

When she released me I rolled over taking her with me. I picked her up off the bed and swung her around the room. "Baby we are having a baby! Alice saw it and we are going to have a baby! You're having my baby!"

Suddenly Leah stiffened in my arms as I finally slowed down our spinning. I did not want to give her motion sickness. "You are speaking to fast Edward and you're not making much since. How can Alice have seen me? Honey I'm a wolf and Alice can't see wolves."

The way she was looking at me had me convinced she believed me to be stupid. Then her expression changed to one of fear. I had never seen her look so terrified in her life. "Unless oh god am I turning human? I mean the pixie can see humans because she saw Bella. What if I am turning human then will my pregnancy be like hers? Will the baby eat its way out of me? I don't want it to eat its way out of me. That is some weird alien type shit right there." She placed her hands on her stomach. "Don't eat your way out of me. It's gross and mommy probably won't live if you do that."

Quickly I wrapped my arms around her. "Alice didn't see-"

I never got a chance to finish because my wife continued her rant caused by fear. "Didn't see what? Didn't see the baby use me as a buffet table? Didn't see me make it? What if the baby bites me in the womb Edward? If I get venom in to my system I will die. As long as the baby makes it then that is fine, but what if the baby is born and I am completely human? You being the way you are won't want to turn me and that is fine because I don't want to be a vampire anyways. I may be in love with one and yet being one is a completely different story. Wait when did you talk to Alice? How long has she known? How come she didn't tell me?"

Scooping Leah in my arms I quickly laid her down on the bed and spooned myself around her. I needed her to calm down before I answered any of her questions. I started humming Leah's symphony as I stroked her hair. Whenever she was cranky or feeling blue, I would hum the song I composed to her until she relaxed. Sometimes it took minutes to work and other times it took hours. I was relieved to see that this time it took under ten minutes before her breathing had evened out and all the tenseness in her muscles seemed to loosen up.

"Alice did not see you die. She thinks that your wolf gene is making it harder for her to see clearly. Now don't automatically think of this as bad news." I continued to stroke her cheek as I spoke. Since my mind worked quicker than the average humans it had been easy for me to shift through different scenarios in my mind. With each possible outcome I had come up with my own counter course of action. "I do not think that the baby will eat its way out of you. It is part shifter after all and the only reason it happened to Bella was because she was human and it is not right for a human to have a vampire child. Since you are a shifter that makes you stronger than a human and therefore I think you will handle the pregnancy fine. If you are turning human well then we will figure that out when it happens."

I did not want to tell her what I would do if she was human. If my she-wolf wife was turning mortal then I would wait until she passed, I would live with her until her dying day. No matter how old and grey she got, I would be sure to stay with her no matter what. When our son or daughter had married and moved on to a life of their own then I would follow Leah in death.

I knew she could never know of my plan because it would only piss her off and send her off on a rant about how I was being selfish and how I needed to look after our baby and then our grandkids and so on and so forth. Still if it ended up where I would follow Leah in death I knew that my family would take care and watch out for my children and then my children's children. Rosalie would no doubt be the one I would trust to keep an eye on my family if Leah and I were not around to do so.

"You're right about us not worrying right now. You and I are going to have a baby. Do you have super sperm or something?" My wife joked as she rested her head in the crook of my shoulder. Her hand started to trace patterns on my arm. "Did you know that pregnant women are always horny?"

I shot her a crooked smile. "Are they? Well as the doting loving husband I am I think I should help you with that."

"Yeah you probably should daddy leech." Leah told me as she pinned me down to the bed and kissed me.

It was filled with fire and passion and everything that a kiss should have. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her down against me. I wasn't sure what had gotten in to her, but I would take this reaction over something worse. I would make love to my wife and then tomorrow we could worry about everything else. Right now I wanted to celebrate in the moment with her.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to do this chapter and I also wanted to know if you wanted to have a smut moment between the two before Carlisle comes back from his trip and examines her? I thought a romantic love scene would be great and I would've added it here, but I was in the hospital earlier and so I am not feeling really well. I do hope that you liked this chapter. I wanted to show some of her fears. I mean we will go in to more later on though for now I just wanted her to know she is preggers. Also I am taking suggestions for baby names.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Alice I swear to god that if you don't stop with the suggestion of baby names I am going to bite your head off and even your husband will not be able to reattach it." My wife rubbed her temples as my sister bounced in front of her. I continued to rub her shoulders soothingly. "I'm not even showing yet so don't you think you should wait until I am showing to suggest baby names? Besides that, Edward and I will be the ones to pick a name. I love you Alice, I really do, but you are insane if you think I am naming my baby Aphrodite if it is a girl. I would like this kid to have a semi normal childhood and it wouldn't happen with a name like that."

My future seeing sister pouted. "But it is a good name Leah, a very pretty one at that."

Leah let her head fall back against my chest. "You don't even know if I am having a girl. You can't see the sex of the baby, so much for a useful power. Not much of a seer are you?"

"That was a low blow Leah." My sister flopped down in a chair rather ungracefully. "You know I am trying to see what you are going to have."

My she-wolf of a wife softened her gaze. "Look I am sorry for saying that. I know you are trying, but if you don't give me five minutes to relax then I am going to have to kill you. I'm nervous enough waiting for Carlisle to get back home and I don't need this on top of everything else. I don't want to settle on a name in case something goes wrong and the baby does not make it."

This is where I decided to step in. "That baby will make it baby. I swear I won't let anything happen to either of you. I know you fear going through what Bella did with her pregnancy with Nessie, but we didn't know how to handle the situation. I am not going to let that happen again. We know what to watch out for this time. We know the dangers and how to counteract them. Everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah mom you need to chill out and relax." Nessie popped in to the room with Seth trailing behind her.

"Chill out?" Leah asked with a smile and raised eyebrow while I cringed.

My daughter was turning in to a young woman and I did not like it one bit. She was wearing short skirts, makeup, and she had started dating. Granted she only dated Seth Clearwater, but still the point was she was not my little Nessie anymore. She was a rebellious teenager who was more like her step mother than her biological mother. She was stubborn, bossy, and never backed down. She may not be Leah's child by blood, but she certainly acted as if she were. I could only hope my second child would not grow up as quickly.

Nessie shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "I heard Embry say it to Paul earlier and I kind of liked it. I want to broaden my vocabulary. I am tired of sounding like a freak because I talk like dad. People look at me weird when I use big words that have been out of use for fifty or more years."

"There is nothing wrong with speaking proper English." I chastised and placed a kiss on the top of my wife's head.

"It's called being cool dad." My daughter stated with a roll of her eyes before turning slightly in her seat to address her step mother. "So I was thinking on names and I came up with a few I really liked. For a girl I was thinking of Alexandria Rose and for a boy what about Jason Jacob?"

My Quilette wife groaned and slapped her hands to her head. "Not you too Ness! Did you not hear anything I said about it being to earlier to think of names?"

Nessie offered a bright smile. "I heard and chose to ignore. It's never to earlier to think of names mom. Seth and I already have names for our future kids picked out. We are going to go with Harry Mason for a boy and Marissa Allison for a girl."

I felt my eyes widen to a comical degree. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't you think it is a little early to be thinking about baby names yet? You have Seth haven't been dating long and you need to give me time to deal with that first before you push all this talk of children my way."

Dad!" My little girl protested and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really think that I am still a virg-"

Immediately my hands flew over my ears. "Do not dare finish that sentence Renesmee! You are much too young to be thinking of having, I mean you can't possibly be ready for- relations of an adult magnitude such as this should be thought about extensively before you actually decide to engage in-"

"Sex." My shifter wife finished for me as I removed my hands from my ears. "Trust me kid, you don't want to have a little Seth yet. You are too young to be thinking about that. If you want I can go in to great detail about what is going to happen to your body when you do get pregnant. When you give birth you just have to imagine pushing out something the size of a watermelon. Imagine a pea giving birth to a basketball that is all I have to say. That should be enough of a visual for you. It did not do any wonders for me when I pictured it my head."

"Ew Lee gross!" My brother stated before grabbing his girlfriend by the hand and dragging her out of the room.

I felt a relieved smile come to settle on my lips. "Thank you for thoroughly scaring your brother. One thing I do have to insist on is the fact our child is never allowed to date."

Pulling me down for a kiss, Leah grinned like a fool. "Agreed."

TBC…

**AN: I just wanted to write a short chapter since I do not feel really well. I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear about what you want to see happen. I do not have this story planned out all the way and so I am taking requests as to what you would like to see happen next. If you have any ideas then feel free to let me know. I just wanted to show a kind of funny cute chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Carlisle was on his way home and he would be back tomorrow. I had to admit that I was happy to hear it because in all honesty I was starting to get worried about my wife. I remembered Bella's pregnancy with Renesme in great detail and I had been prepared for Leah's to be the same and yet hers was different for many reasons I suppose and some of the things happening frightened me. I tried to keep my fear down to a minimum and each and every day I would thank my brother Jasper for helping me keep my emotions under wraps.

My she-wolf of a wife had been experiencing many strange symptoms. In a matter of days she started to show. Of course it wasn't such a drastic change that one would be able to catch it unless they had been looking. Her skin was starting to get a strange pearly glow to it. In a completely dark space it may appear to humans that she was glowing. Similar to Bella's pregnancy with my daughter was the fact the baby seemed to be stronger than it should be if it had been normal and by normal I mean human, was the bruising she had started getting on her stomach. It started much sooner than my ex-wife's bruising had and I wondered how bad it could possibly get.

The most worrisome thing about her condition was that whatever was going on with her body and the pregnancy caused her to be unable to phase. It is not because she did not have the desire to phase it was that she _couldn't _no matter how hard she tried. Her body would not allow for it and when she did try she would end up screaming in pain. She claimed it felt as if a fire were in her veins counter acting the ability to phase. The fire she described made me think of my experience when I was turned in to a vampire.

I tried to think of what this could mean. Did the baby have venom? Is that what would cause my wife to lose her wolf form for the time being? Losing her extra healing abilities would be a blow for obvious reasons. I had been counting on the healing to help her pull through this pregnancy. Had she lost them forever? If not would they return after her pregnancy was over and done with? Once the baby was released from her womb then maybe her rapid healing would kick in to help her recover. These were all questions that I needed for Carlisle to have some sort of answer to.

"Honey you are making me wish I was the mind reader." My wife had entered our bedroom where I had been lost in thought. She was supposed to be with my sister's today and when I looked at the clock I realized she had been out with them all day. I had been sitting by the window staring out at nothing the whole since it was now early evening. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

My beautiful Native American wife could not be stressed out and that means she cannot know what has been on my mind lately. I opened my arms to her and did the one thing I hated to do especially with her, I started to lie my ass off. "I was just thinking that when Carlisle comes home and gives you a clean bill of health that maybe we should take a weekend with just you and I before the pregnancy progresses to the point where it would be hard for you to travel."

Her entire face lit up as she curled in to my lap and laid her head against my chest. "That is such a great idea! I was thinking of maybe seeing if you wanted to go to Chicago for a day. I remember once you telling me how you had not been back there since you were human and I figured this would be something we could share together."

It was my turn to smile as I placed both of my hands on her stomach. "Our first family vacation for you, my-self, and the baby. I really do like the sound of that. I can show you Chicago like no other. I will take you to all the places I used to go if they are still standing of course. I know my childhood home is up and in livable conditions since I have made it my mission to stay that way. It was the one thing I had left of my human life and I have never been ready to let go of it. I was thinking about turning it in to a museum maybe and I would like your opinion. It would be a way to keep a part of my parents alive in a sense."

"It's a great idea and no you do not have to thank me." She teased with a smile. "I know I am the all amazing Leah Cullen."

"It only took you changing your last name to earn the amazing part." I teased her right back.

"Oh har har!" She rolled her eyes while standing up. "I came up here for a reason before you got me all distracted. Your sister's went a bit overboard with shopping for baby things and neither Hulk or Emo boy are here and so that leaves you to do all the carrying since I am not allowed to do heavy lifting and your sisters are way too lazy to carry anything in if they can get you to do it."

I sighed in exasperation while getting up to go collect our new child's new things. I grumbled under my breath the whole way to the door of our bedroom. "I knew you only married for my super powers."

"Did it take using your Superman like powers to figure that out?" My wife came up behind me and smacked my ass. I smiled back and prayed for Carlisle's test the next day to reveal that my worries were for naught. I honestly did not know how I would survive if they showed anything else than a clean bill of health for both her and the baby.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter and yet I wanted to post something for this story and this came to my mind. I hope that you all liked it and in the next chapter I have decided to have Carlisle run some tests. Should Edward be there with her or should be somebody else and if so then who?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I could not believe this was happening! Were all Cullen and Hale women stubborn? Here I am standing outside of Carlisle's office as he got everything ready so that he would be able to run tests on Leah and assure us the baby would be fine and my wife and sister were telling me that I was banned. They did not want me in the room when my shifter wife was being examined and I could not understand why. I had every right to be there since I was the father and unless Rosalie had a penis and had been spending alone time with my wife in ways which would not please I then I had more right to be inside of that room than she did. This trying to ban me from the room was not fair. I had the most right besides my wolf girl to be there. It was my baby to and while Leah may be carrying it inside of her body I had technically put it there in the first place.

"I have every right to be in that room today and nothing either of you says is going to be able to stop me." I told them calmly while at the same time trying to push my blonde haired sister. When she blocked my yet again I growled deep in my throat. I would only give her so many warnings before I was forced to take drastic measures. "This is insane! It is my baby too you know and I deserve to be here today!"

Rosalie stood her ground as my lovely and yet completely stubborn wife put her hand on my shoulder in order to get my attention and as a precaution to make sure I did not tear her best female friend who also happened to be my sister apart. "This is exactly why I don't want you here today honey. This examination by Carlisle is going to tell us if the baby is alright or not and if I will even be able to tolerate this pregnancy. I love you I really do, but you are not good under pressure. You are really bad when it comes to anything stressful at all and we both know this. If your father tells us something is wrong with the baby or that for whatever reason he has to terminate the pregnancy I do not want you there because I know how you will react."

"What makes you think Rosalie will act any differently? She wants a child so badly and yet she can never have it. Do you think she would be any more relaxed than I would be if the news ends up being anything other than good?" I snapped with an agitated sigh. "Are you sure this is not some sort of punishment for what I had Jasper do to Sam? I know you as well as you know me and so I know how long you can hold a grudge even if you told us you forgave what we did. Is this some sort of payback?"

My Quilette wifey let out a deep breath to help relax her-self. My scarred brother had been working with her on different breathing exercises she could use if he was not around when she needed to calm down. He thought it would be good for in case he could not be there with her as she delivered. I watched as the stress melted from her face and she calmed down somewhat.

"This has nothing to do with that. I told you I forgave and so I forgave you simple as that. You are right about Rosalie though and I should have thought of this, but I guess I had a lot on my mind." She paused and pushed herself away from the wall. I thought this to mean I had won, but her next works shocked not only me, but Rosalie as well. "I think maybe it would be best if I went in alone."

"What?" My sister and I exclaimed at the same time as unbelief came to settle on our features. "You are not going in there alone! Sure Carlisle will be in there with you, yet he will be in doctor mode and not in father in law mode. You need someone to go in there with you."

"Well it is obvious I cannot take either of you inside there with me since neither of you are as rational as I can be when faced with hard choices." Leah bit out and gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out exactly what she should do next. She was trying to block her thoughts from me and this only caused my agitation to worsen. "It is not like I can take Alice because she will be worse than either of you. The tiny evil blood drinking pixie would be trying to counter everything Carlisle says by getting a vision and she would get angry when all she saw was darkness so obviously she is off the list. Esme is off the list for the same reasons as Rosalie. Jasper who I would have picked of course had to conveniently go hunting this week and so he is off the list and not because I want to cross him off either. Jacob, Seth, and any of the other wolves who may want to be here with me are off the list as well considering I may have to get naked and my brother does not need to see me naked cause eww and the others have seen me naked to much already which also did not happen by my choice."

"Well then it is obvious I am the person who will be going with you." I replied a bit smugly since I could not contain my glee. Leah would never really go in there alone knowing how much everyone would protest and so I am the obvious and only choice left for her to make. "It seems that there is nobody else who will go in there with you and since I am your husband that means the choice should be left to me can you not pick anyone else."

"You are so wrong. There is somebody I want to go in with me." My eyes narrowed as she motioned to the couch where my biggest brother sat ignoring us and playing video games. I knew he could hear the conversation and yet he was absorbed in his stupid little X-box game. "Emmett you need to shut that game off because you are my chaperone. You will be going in with me as I get examined and no you won't be the one who gets to play doctor and I had to say it since I am pretty sure you are thinking it or were about to think it."

"Huh?" My big brother sat his controller down on the couch before standing up and coming to stand next to my wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as a perverted grin spread across his lips. "I guess this means that I finally get to see you naked. All these years of waiting and I finally get what I want. Patients really does come in handy, I guess you were right about that Eddie."

TBC…

**AN: After a lot of thinking I figured that maybe it would be best if Emmett was the one who went in with Leah. He is always made out to be the funny guy and he is, but I think he could be serious when the time called for it. Do you all like that he is the one going in with her? Let me know what you think and let me know if you want to see the actual examination or just skip ahead to the results. I am tired so I am going to crash, but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was weird being in Carlisle's office as he used that weird sci-fi looking machine on Leah's belly to see the baby. Part of me was saddened knowing I would never be able to share this with Rosalie. We would never be able to look at that little fuzzy screen and see our baby moving inside of my wife. As much as I was saddened by this thought I was happy that at least my brother would be able to have what I would never get and wanted so badly. At least there would be a baby in the family even if it was not Rosie and I's child.

"You know I still think you should have gotten naked for this." I muttered trying to lighten the mood since it was what I was good at. "I kind of feel as if I got screwed out of seeing you naked. All Carlisle did was have you pull your shirt up."

"Shut your big gob and try to be supportive." The she-wolf muttered and I reached out to take her hand. I could tell she was terrified about what could happen. "You know I still think you should have allowed Edward to come in with you. I know you are still pissed about how he and Jasper taunted Sam about your pregnancy when they ran in to him at the grocery store. You have to admit that it was kind of funny considering everyone thought you couldn't have children and here it turns out you and Ed is having a baby before he and his scar faced wife."

"It was hilarious, but he shouldn't have done it and that is _not _the reason I do not want him in here with me." She huffed as my would be father smirked in amusement and continued to rub that weird gel on her stomach. It reminded me of jelly and I couldn't help but wonder if there was gel that looked like peanut butter. All you would need is bread and then you would have an ultrasound sandwich. "I didn't want him in here in case papa leech here sees something wrong. He would fly off the handle and you would probably just crack some kind of joke to ease the tension. If something is wrong I may need that."

I squeezed her hand and frowned slightly. Did she really think if something was wrong with my niece or nephew I would just crack a joke about it? I am not that much of an immature jerk am I? "You know that if you lost the baby I would be devastated as well. Who would I teach how to do all the cool vampiric things in life? Who would I teach to throw a baseball at four hundred miles an hour? Who would I teach how to be the best prankster in the world? So you see the baby has to make it because I am going to be the best Uncle in the world and I cannot do that if the baby isn't around to appreciate my awesome skill."

"Hear that kid? Your big dumb idiot of an Uncle says you have to survive." Leah smiled down at her stomach with a smile before she twisted her head to the side in order to look at Carlisle who had turned up the sound and we could hear a heartbeat, though it was a lot slower than a normal human heartbeat. "Is that normal? I mean on those medical shows I watch the heartbeat is usually a lot faster."

My father shook his head. "Well on those shows that you watch the fathers of the children are not vampires. The heartbeat is strong and steady. I assume it is slower because of the fact her daddy is dead."

"I think the correct term is undead." I piped up before something registered in my brain. "Wait a girl? Man, I can't teach a girl how to go mudding and how to wrestle and other fun guy stuff. Leah I demand you tell your baby to grow a penis. I already bought blue paint for the nursery. Carlisle, check again and see if maybe he is just a late bloomer. This baby has to be a boy."

"I am having a baby not a Barbie doll." The Quilette shifter snapped before rolling her eyes. "You can teach a girl everything that you can teach a boy. Plus blue is my favorite color and I do not have a penis. I can hang out with the guys and I am a chick. My daughter is totally going to grow up to take you down and then I will laugh because you thought girls were weaker."

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly the door burst open. Edward and Rosalie were fighting to see who would get in to the room first. My wife shoved our brother behind her as she bounced in to the room and next to Carlisle. "A girl? Are we really having a little girl?"

My bronze haired brother pushed her out of the way and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I believe it is Leah and I who are having the baby. We does not include you Rosalie. Are we really having a little girl? I have to admit I was kind of hoping for a boy, but we can go for that next time."

The blond doctor who was my father in a sense clicked off the machine after hitting the print button. "I can assure you that you have a healthy little girl. So far everything seems to be going well. The baby is developing quickly and yet I do not see that is affecting Leah's health as of yet. We can only hope the pregnancy continues to go this good. I am printing the first pictures now since I assume you will want a copy."

As soon as it was confirmed Rosalie and Edward did the strangest thing. The pair bumped fists before doing a very strange victory dance. I joined in just for the fun of it. "What are we celebrating? I lost a hundred bucks to Jasper because I said it would be a boy."

My wife smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well I won two hundred and fifty and I told you to never bet against me or Alice."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I thought it came out pretty well. I am not feeling well still and that is why it is not the best. Anyways let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was lying down next to Leah on the bed as I trailed my fingers up and down her stomach. It had been a chore trying to get my she-wolf away from Rosalie and Alice who wanted to taking her shopping for baby clothes and yet I managed to win. I had told then straight out that Leah and I were going to spend some time together since we just found out we were going to have a daughter and their shopping would have to wait until later. They had plenty of time to do all of that and since I hadn't been in the room with Leah when she found out the good news I had a right to spend some quality time with her.

"A little girl." I sighed and kissed her cheek as I continued to caress her stomach. "Can you believe that you and I are going to have a daughter?"

My Quilette wife rolled her eyes as well as rolled on her side. "Well I didn't believe the first hundred times you reminded me of the sex of the baby, but now I think I am starting to get it. Look I love that you are excited and I'm excited as well, but you need to move on to a new topic besides the fact she is a girl. Have you thought about she will look like? Do you have any ideas for names? I want to stay away from family names because well our families aren't always on the best of terms and considering this baby is the first of her kind I thought we could do something unique. If you suggest a blending of names like Bella did with Renesmee then I may have to slap the taste out of your mouth. Don't get me wrong because I love Ness, but that has to be the stupidest name I have ever heard. She couldn't just go with Renee Esme? She really felt the need to blend it all together like that?"

I smiled and shook my head. I covered my laugh with a cough even though vampires never coughed, but I couldn't really laugh about my daughter's name even if I did agree with Leah. "It wasn't my first choice believe me. If you want to do something different than we will think of the perfect name I promise. We can look through books or come up with something on our own. As far as looks go, well she is going to look like you."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "How exactly do you know that? You haven't suddenly taken on the ability to see the future have you and even if you did you should not be able to see me. Well that is not exactly true since Alice can seem to see me now sometimes. I think she is going to look like you. You know the whole perfect thing or whatever it is you guys choose to call it. She may have my skin tone, but as long as she doesn't glow like a light bright then things are going to be fine. I would love her even if she looked like an orge."

"That would never happen." I assured my wife and kissed her for-head. "So back to the battle of names we have going on. I had an idea about doing a name based in a certain Era what do you think about that?"

"That could work." The girl shifter replied with a nod of approval. "As long as it is actually a good name and not something too used up. I refuse to use something like Moon Beam, or Sunshine, or even Star because we weren't stoned when we conceived her, though from what my parents told me when I was younger they were when I was. I'm lucky they picked a good name and nothing which would haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Because Leah is such an outstanding name." I teased and kissed her pulse point.

A slap to my shoulder was part of her reply to my teasing. "I will have you know that Leah is a very strong name. It is something any girl would be proud of unlike Edward. I mean even if we were having a boy I would never name my son Edward. It's like you were named after Prince Edward even though technically you were born before him even if nobody really knows that. The name Edward sounds like you should be a stuffy old man with his nose a book and no personality what so ever. Oh wait, Edward is the perfect name for you then."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes and started caressing her tummy again. "Do you hear that little Moon Beam Sunshine? Your mommy thinks she is a comedian. We should get her a show on Comedy Central."

"You are not funny." My wife growled and rolled me on to my back as she hovered above me. "Her name is not Moon Beam Sunshine or anything like that. She is going to have a great name. Maybe I was wrong about family names. Maybe we should call her Rosalie."

I scowled playfully. "We have one Rosalie isn't that enough? Why don't we call her Alice?"

"Because we already have one crazy pixie so we do not need another one hanging around." She pressed her lips against my softly. "Do we really need to talk about baby names right now? I mean here I am straddling you and you're talking baby names. If I have lost my touch when it comes to the bedroom then just shoot me now."

I burst out laughing before rolling over so that she was underneath me. "You haven't lost your touch I can assure you. I simply was not sure if you wanted this right now."

"Maybe you just don't want me anymore." She teased with a playful pout.

"I always want you." I told her and kissed her efficiently cutting off all further conversation.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it was short, but I need to know if you all want Leah and Edward smut in the next chapter. If you do it is going to be funny because one of them, and I have not decided who just yet, are all scared it could hurt the baby. Let me if you would like to see it or not and let me know if you all liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I got some unpleasant news from my doctor so I have to rest a lot. I am not allowed to move at all. I know there was going to be smut this chapter, but I decided to have it in the next cause I want the smut to be a chapter all to itself.**

I am not exactly sure when my plan to make love to wife backfired. Things were going completely fine and then I had a moment where I kind of freaked out because I was scared we would hurt the baby, but I remember Carlisle telling me sex was good for a pregnant woman. I'll admit that I as nervous because I did not want to take the risk, but I knew my father for all intents and purposes would never lead me astray. If he said it was perfectly safe for Leah and the baby then I believed him. Of course I would be careful with her like I always am maybe more so due to the pregnancy, but I would not stop completely. Pregnant woman had sex all the time while carrying a child and yet they didn't do it with vampires, but Leah was not human and therefore I had to trust that everything would be alright.

My shifter wife was on top of me after having put on some music and ironically it was Katy Perry's ET, we had a rule that whenever we were intimate in the house we would have music playing because Leah freaked out knowing the others could hear us and the same rule applied to them. It was good ways of letting everyone know that if they wanted to leave for a few hours now would be the opportune time to do so. Her hands were tangled in my hair as my rested on her back beneath her shirt running over the smooth tanned flesh. When my Quilette wife bit my bottom lip I growled playfully and rolled us over so that I was on top of her though I made sure to rest all of my weight on my elbows and make sure that there was no pressure on her stomach at all.

"Do you think that baby can see yet?" She asked out of the blue as I leaned in to kiss her again and I had to admit that I was kind of stunned by her random question. Now don't get me wrong because I am used to Leah's insane questions popping out at the oddest of times, but I never expected one right now.

"I'm not sure." I told her truthfully as I ran the fingers of my left up and down the small bump where our baby girl lay. "Since she is developing faster than most human children I would assume that she can see, why?"

Dark brown eyes belonging to the love of my life widened in actual and I have never seen her so terrified. I looked around the room wondering what had her in such a state. "What if she can see and she sees your penis? Wouldn't that like scar her for life? I mean that is means for some serious therapy bills right there. It would be a nightmare for a baby to see that invading their living space."

I tried my damnedest not to laugh which took all of the will power I had inside of me. "Love she is not going to see anything. The baby is in your stomach and perfectly safe. She is perfectly safe in her little sac and is not going to have any idea what is going on."

"Okay I will give you the win for that, but what if she is like us and has super hearing?" She countered as I leaned back so that I was resting on my knees. I watched as my wife pulled herself up to lean against the headboard. "Can you imagine her reaction to hearing her parents have sex? I heard my parents when I was a teenager and I still have the emotional and mental scars to prove it. I just don't think a baby could get over something like that."

I smirked and rubbed her hands with mine in an effort to calm her down "We'll be very quiet. She won't know what we are doing. I am sure if she can hear anything at all she will be listening to the music."

The urge to laugh was getting harder to ignore. I had to admit that I found this hilarious. Usually I would be the one freaking out about this, but then again I wasn't carrying the baby so my fears were probably easier to rationalize. Leah on the other hand was carrying our daughter and knowing her as well as I did, it was easy for my wife to get herself in to a paranoid state. This was her first child and the parents were not exactly normal. She had a lot to be worried about, though I wish she could see that sex wasn't one of them. I had read every baby book I could get my hands on in a matter of hours and I knew for a fact we had absolutely nothing to worry about in regards to that.

"What if all the jerky movements are like an earthquake and it gives her shaking baby syndrome?" Leah asked me and I had the feeling we wouldn't be having sex today. Was this payback for not wanting to do it on our honeymoon after the first time in fear of hurting her? "She could get brain damage or something."

My hands traveled the length of my face. I feared my she-wolf of a wife would end up having a meltdown any second and I needed to prepare myself for it. "Leah my love, nothing is going to hurt her. Women who are pregnant have sex all the time."

"Not with vampires!" She snapped as the hysterical pregnancy hormones caused tears to well up in her eyes. "For all we know she takes after me more so than you and your bodily fluids are like venom and venom can kill a wolf so what if you kill her? "You don't want to kill her do you?"

In a flash I had Leah in my arms rocking her shaking form as I tried to calm her down. "You know that I don't want that. Just breathe honey take deep breaths. She is half vampire and my sperm created her so I am pretty sure the venom wouldn't hurt her."

The room suddenly blurred as I was thrown off of my wife as she pushed me off of the bed and raced towards the door. I looked up at her in confusion where she stood in the doorway. "You keep your poison sperm away from me! No sex for you until she is born and maybe not even then."

With a huff she left the room and I was left there puzzled on the floor staring after her. "I _hate _pregnancy hormones."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this. I was fun to write and I swear sex in the next chapter, but I just wanted this to be a stand-alone chapter. Let me know if you all liked this and your favorite parts. I feel like a prisoner in my own home because I am on bed rest so your reviews make me happy.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It has been a week since the almost sex incident with Leah and since then I barely seen her. It's not as if I hadn't been trying to close to my wife, but she was smart and she knew what she was doing when it came to avoiding people. She'd been doing it for years with Sam and Emily so she had gotten a lot of practice from that. Every time I thought I would finally corner and get her to touch me she was either gone or she had one of her guard dogs at her side and by that I mean Emmett or Rosalie. I could understand my blonde sister trying to keep me away from her, but Emmett had been unexpected to say the least. I thought for sure that he would be trying to help me since he was always going on and on about how proud he was that I was finally getting laid on a regular basis and yet it appeared my wife had turned him to the dark side.

I had done everything I could think of to get Leah to speak me with including have Carlisle tell her that if we chose to have sex nothing would go wrong, but my she-wolf of a wife hadn't wanted to listen to him. She claimed he was playing favorites since I was son and he only wanted to help me get what I wanted from her and for that reason he could not be trusted. Alice and Jasper were trying to stay out of it for once and I was glad for that because the last thing I needed was for Alice to try and help like she did last time. We all remember how badly that had turned out.

As of right now I knew that Rosalie was out hunting and my wife was sleeping so I thought this would be a great time to confront and yet when I made it to our bedroom door I was startled to find Emmett standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Thought you would get the better of me since Rosie is gone didn't you? Well I am still here and I have strict orders not to let you in to that room no matter the circumstances. If it makes you feel better I have a ton of nudie magazines in my room you are free to borrow."

I looked my older brother up and done as I calculated my next move. I knew I had to get him out of the way someone, but I wasn't stupid enough to fight him. That would only end badly for all involved. Finally I thought that bribery would be the best route to take. My biggest brother loved video games almost as much as he loved his wife if not more. "You know Emmett I heard the new Resident Evil is going to have an early release and I know how much you have been _dying _to get your hands on an early copy. As it so happens I ordered on early copy which should be here within the next few days and I realized that it really holds no appeal to me. You don't happen to know someone who may want my copy do you?"

"You got an early copy?" He asked as his jaw almost hit the floor. "Rosalie wouldn't let me order one because she said it was a waste of money. It is supposed to be the best one yet and I have been waiting forever for it to come out. You should give it to your favorite brother, you know you want to."

I set two fingers against my chin as I pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Well you are not exactly my favorite brother, but you would be if you allowed me five minutes alone with my wife. I am not going to rape her anything. All I want to do is talk. It's only five minutes and it isn't like anyone has to know. How about you take a walk around the house a few times and by the time you come back I will have finished my talk and you will be the owner of the newest Resident Evil game."

I could see him caving to my will as he stepped away from the door after looking at it worriedly as if he were afraid Leah was going to pop out any second and tear his head for making a deal with the bronze haired devil as she would put it. "You have five minutes and there better _only _be talking going on. There is to be no funny business or I will sick Rosalie on you saying that you tricked me. My wife is willing to believe me over you because I am adorable and let's face it, you are so not."

Crossing my fingers over my heart I grinned at him. "Only talking to her I swear on my un-life. Have some sympathy for me Emmett, I mean you know how Leah can get do you honestly think I am going to come out of this battle unscathed?"

"Not my problem dude." Emmett said with a cheery smile as he started walking down the hall way backwards so that he was still facing me. "You enter on your own risk and I am not at fault for anything my sister in law does to you. I hope you know I was looking out for her as much as I was looking out for you. Five minutes starts now Eddie so better be a fast talker, but the way Leah puts it you are fast at everything you do and so I have no worries."

I scowled at him before he disappeared around the corner humming the Resident Evil theme song in his head. Taking and deep and completely unneeded breath I opened the door and headed inside the bedroom where I knew my wife was peacefully sleeping. I felt as if I was entering a war zone and to be fair I kind of was. Well I shouldn't just stand her like idiot. I only had five minutes to convince my wife I wasn't secretly trying to rape or kill her. It was time to my Cullen charm to the test and I knew I would only get one shot at this and so it had to be good or else I would be out in the cold for the rest of this pregnancy and maybe longer.

TBC…

**AN: I know that I promised sex in this chapter, but I want the sex to be a whole chapter of its own since it is going to be funny and I have it all planned out. I do hope that you liked this anyways even though it was short. I am still pretty sick, but I am doing what I can. Let me know if you all liked this or not. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I entered the bedroom that Leah and I usually shared though not of late since I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near her, I found her to be sleeping peacefully on the bed lying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow. Moving as quietly as I could I went to sit down next to her. I raised my left hand and let the tips of my fingers run down her cloth covered back. I knew that I had come in here to talk with her, but to be truthful the idea of waking her up when she obviously needed her sleep bothered me greatly. Maybe I should just let her sleep and forget about trying to talk some sense in to her. I loved her and if she didn't want to do anything then I could deal with it. I would never push her in to doing something she did not really want to do.

As I went to stand my wife shifted in her sleep and muttered something I had not been expecting to hear. I knew she talked in her sleep, but usually it was all nonsense. "Edward…Miss you…"

If my heart had been beating I think it would have stopped. All plans of leaving the room to let her rest flew out the door when I heard her speak even if she was not conscious when she did so. My she-wolf had just unwillingly told me everything I had wanted to know. She missed me as much as I missed her and if I did not take the chance that had been so graciously set in front of me by fate. It was almost as if I had a little devil on my shoulder and a little angel at the same time with one telling me to take the opportunity given to me and the other telling me to walk away right now before I did something stupid. Usually angel Edward would win without a problem, but this time devil Edward had been very convincing and I found myself unconsciously brushing off my right shoulder as I tried to get rid of angel Edward.

Without really thinking about my actions I leaned down and pressed my lips to the back of Leah's neck since her hair had been brushed to the side leaving her russet flesh visible. I felt her shiver due to the cold of my lips against her heated flesh and I had to bite back a groan. I had missed her taste so very much in the last few days. I had never been much for addictions and yet my wife was one addiction I would never be able to get over. There just was not a rehab for people addicted to Leah Clearwater which was a good thing because if there were I may have to kill everyone else in the place for having inappropriate thoughts of my wife.

"Mmm…Need you." Leah mumbled as she rolled to her side still sleeping peacefully. I found it kind of ironic that she craved me and yet the only time she would admit to it was when she was sleeping.

Bringing my lips a fraction of an inch away from hers I decided to toy with her a bit and make her suffer in the same way she had with me. "What do you need Leah? I need you to tell me what you want."

Before I could react one of her hands grasped the back of my neck pulling me down forcefully and causing our lips to meet together in a desperate battle of teeth and tongues. When I pulled away I saw her dark brown eyes boring in to mine. "You fucker! You cheated and you know it! You know the back of my neck is like my fucking kryptonite! You had to pull your creeper shit to get what you wanted!"

I closed my eyes waiting to feel her tearing body parts off and yet that never came. Instead I felt my body flipped through the air and I opened my eyes to see her on top of me straddling my stomach as her lips suddenly attached themselves to my neck. Okay this was definitely not what I had expected though that was definitely not a bad thing. "What?"

"Just be lucky I am horny and not in my right mind." She said as she literally tore my shirt in half. "Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to lay there acting as if I morphed in the Mothman or something?"

I weighed the options in my head because this is what I wanted and yet she had tortured me for days keeping me from my desired goal and wouldn't giving in to her right now be too easy? Shouldn't I make her suffer as well? "I thought you were worried about the baby? Last I heard my sperm was poison and you didn't want to touch me with a ten foot pole."

Her dark eyes narrowed in confusion and slight hurt when I pushed her off of me gently. If only she knew how hard it was for me to do so, but if I learned anything from watching my brothers and sisters being married all these years it was that I should get her back for what she had done to me while I still had the strength. "I had time to think about it and you were right. So are you going to fuck me or sit and discuss our feelings?"

Using every bit of strength I had I pushed myself up from the bed before running my fingers in my hair. I turned to look at the love of both my life and un-life as she stared at me in confusion. "I think that some of your theories may have been correct and I would never want to take that sort of risk with you Leah. Maybe you were right and we should wait until after the baby is born."

Her mouth hung open in shock for a few seconds. "You got me all wound up and _now _you are going to turn your back on my sexual need? You are a fucking tease!"

I smiled as I pulled open and looked back at her with a teasing grin. "Takes one to know one love."

Even as I left I could hear her bitching loud enough for me to hear. "Oh it is on like Donkey Kong! You think that you can deny me? It's going to be just like it was during our honeymoon only worse!"

TBC…

**AN: Originally I intended for them to sleep together in this chapter, but then I thought it would be good to have Edward deny her and have her be like oh it is on bitch. So yes the next couple of chapters is the game between them then it is back to being all serious in the story. I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

She was trying to torture me I was sure of it. My wife was so angry with me for not sleeping with her when she finally was ready to give in that she wanted to see if she could kill me permanently without actually having to touch me. There was no other way to explain her behavior because yes she may want revenge for what she called my rejection, but this was just icing on the freaking cake. If I had thought our honeymoon had been torture it was nothing compared to what she was putting me through now. At least when we had been on our honeymoon there had been nobody else around for her to use in her scheme of getting me in to bed and yet here she had so many people at her beck and call and apparently one of them was my scarred up brother. I could not believe he and Alice and were trying to _help _her in her task of driving me insane and what made is worse was the fact my shifter wife was openly flirting with my brother and he was flirting back. Alice just stood by watching with a smile on her face and I wanted to _strangle _her even if it would have no effect for agreeing to this crazy plan.

It did not matter that I knew Jasper and Leah would never actually do anything. Jealousy is not a rational emotion and my brother knew this. If it had been the other away around and I was flirting with Alice he would tear me apart with his teeth and he wouldn't be gentle about it. If I thought for a second I stood a chance if I attacked him and tried to tear him apart with my teeth I wouldn't be standing in the corner with my teeth clenched together and my hands balled in to fists. I was so close to snapping and yet somehow I managed to hold my composure mainly because I knew Leah was doing this on purpose and I _could not _let her win this time even if my losing would not actually be that bad.

"Well scar head you know I have been dying to see the new American Pie movie and since shorty as already seen it and my _husband _claims that it is too stupid to be humorous I think that we should go together." My Quilette wife placed her hand on his arm with a charming smile with she did that thing with her foot were she would rub the back of her ankle when she flirting to show that she was serious though I could tell she was forcing it for my benefit. "What do you say? _You _at least have some sort of sense of humor even if it is in a hill billy kind of way. What do you say we go and see this move together? I can _guarantee _a good time."

I would not kill my brother. I _would _not kill my brother. I _would __**not **_kill my brother. I had to keep chanting this in my head even though I was not sure if I could believe it or not. Flirting with him verbally had been one thing, but now she was a_ctually _touching him and my seer of a sister did not seem to have a problem with her sister in law _touching _her husband. Leah would not stand for it if I flirted with Alice. She would completely flip out and hey maybe that was not a bad idea. I turned to smile at Alice who crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow. Her thoughts penetrated my mind a half second later. _Don't even think about it Edward. You see unlike you Jasper wouldn't care if you were fake flirting or not. He __**would **__rip your arms off and I am pretty sure you are going to need those to hold your daughter. You should just apologize for being an ass and turning your __**pregnant **__wife away at a time she is emotionally vulnerable and just do her and get it over with so I can have my husband back. Contrary to popular belief this is not my idea of a good time. Instead of seeing her with her paws all over him I would actually like to be the one doing the touching with less clothes on._

I narrowed my eyes in order to glare at my pint sized sister. Why was I the one who was at fault here? It had been my wife who _denied _me first! It was only fair that she had to work for what she wanted, but when I thought about her working for it I meant I wanted her to work for it from _me _and not my stupid empath of a brother. Now I was resulting to calling him petty names in my mind. This was driving me completely mad and if I did not do something about it soon I knew for certain I would end up exploding and I wouldn't be going alone that was for sure. I took a deep breath as I prepared to talk to my wife. Maybe it would be best to try and smooth things over even if I had not technically done anything wrong.

"Leah, do you think I could possibly talk to you in private for a few minutes?" I asked calmly as I took a step closer to her and tried not to show my annoyance when she quickly took a step back.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but did you hear something?" My wife said after looking at me for a second before turning back to my brother almost as if I had not said anything at all. "I could have sworn that I heard _someone _speaking and yet I must be hearing things because there is nobody in this room that I would want to talk to other than you of course. What do you say we go hit that movie?"

With a growl I took another step forward and reached out to grab her arm, but to my surprise Jasper stopped me by reaching out to grab my hand before it made contact with her arm. "Brother this is one of those times you should let it go."

I snarled and tore my arm from his grasp. "No b_rother, _this is one of those times were _you _should mind your own business! You have no right to get in the middle of this and I don't appreciate you touching _my _wife when you have one of your own!"

This was when Leah stepped in with a snarl of her own as she placed her hands on my chest and shoved me back. "Well I have to get somebody to me since you won't don't I? You were the one who did not want me Edward and now that you see I actually am desirable you want me, but guess what? Maybe I don't want you anymore."

"Leah you know I always find you desirable." I reasoned as I tried to reign in my emotions enough to hold a somewhat calm conversation. "You did not want me first remember? You told me that you did not want me to touch you maybe not even after the baby was born."

"I was scared you stupid mind raping idiot!" She snapped as fire filled her eyes and she reached to grab Jasper's hand as she pulled him in the direction of the door. "I was terrified that I could lose this baby if we did something and I know now that my fears were not rational, but that isn't really something fear is known for. Now if you excuse me I have a date with someone who can stand to be around me and who _understands _that my emotions are on edge."

They left before I could say another word and as soon as they were gone Alice had raced over to me and slapped the back of my head as hard as she could and considering she was a vampire it ended up being quite hard. "Thanks a lot you ass! Do you know that because you can't keep your foot out of your mouth that it is going to take even longer for me to get my husband back? You owe me a credit card or two if I have to suffer without my Jasper because you got your wife pregnant and now her pregnancy hormones are making her crazier than normal."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I actually wanted to get it up while I had energy. It turns out that on top of all my other health problems I have developed a severe case of asthma and now am on a steroid and two inhalers to help me and I can't lie down because I can't breathe and my lips turn blue. Since the steroids made it so I could not sleep I decided to write this. Do not think for a second that Edward's torture is over because it is not. This was just the start hehe. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I knew that my wife and I couldn't on like this with the no talking and everything. She was angry at me and sure I was angry at her, but we were married and we needed to learn to deal with our problems differently. That is why I decided I would talk to her. Even if she did not want to talk to me I knew that we needed to talk and so I was going to be the bigger person or well actually I was going to beg until she opened the door and heard me out. The truth was that I missed talking to my wife and holding her as she slept. I wanted to be there for her during the pregnancy and I couldn't do that if we were not communicating.

When I went to knock on the door I heard sobbing coming from inside the room. I stopped mid knock when I realized that my wife was talking to someone, but since there was nobody in the room with her I came to the conclusion that since I knew she wasn't crazy she must be talking to our little girl. "Hey little one I just wanted to tell you that mommy is so stupid. She is so scared about what is going to happen that she has started taking it out on your father and pushing him away. I wouldn't blame him if he left me. I think that is why I am scared. Every time I need someone in my life they leave when I need them the most. I am so afraid of losing you and your father."

I pressed the palm of my hand flat against the door as I continued to listen to her. I felt like a food for having not addressed this problem sooner. I really had thought that Leah had moved past her fear of me leaving her. I thought she knew that I was like super glue and that meant I wasn't going anywhere ever as long as I could help it. Perhaps I should have seen this coming. Simply telling my shifter wife I would never leave side apparently wasn't enough. It looked as if I would have to show that I meant what I said when I told her that I wasn't going to go anywhere.

Pushing the door open I made my way to the bed without saying anything. Instead I simply took her in my arms and caressed her hair as she sobbed and started babbling. "I am so sorry for pushing you away and snapping at you at every turn Edward. I know that we are in this together, but I feel so alone sometimes and I don't know how to change it. I know it is stupid to feel this way, but I can't help it. Why do I feel like this? I am usually so strong and here I am balling like a baby and treating you like crap. You probably want to leave me and to be honest I wouldn't blame you."

"Hey now," I mumbled lifting her chin with two of my fingers. "You should know by now that I am not going to leave you no matter what happens. So you are having a hard time it doesn't mean that I am going to walk away. I married you through good times and bad times. We have been through so much worse than this and we will get through this as well. You are scared and I get that, but let me fill you in on a secret. I am terrified as well and yet I try to be strong for you. I have no idea how this pregnancy is going to turn out and I can't turn you if things go wrong. The reason I don't express my fears is because I know that you will make it because you are Leah Cullen and you have _always _beaten the odds. We will get through this as well, but we have to be on the same page. So I propose that we do not fight from this point on over pointless things."

My wife nodded and pressed her for-head against mine. "I agree with you. So does that mean we can have sex again because I honestly have to tell you that I have missed you? It was like our honeymoon only worse because I know I am not nearly as good looking as I was then. I am all fat now like really fat."

I laughed and pressed my lips against hers softly. "You are not fat and I think you are as beautiful as you were the first day I set eyes on you. You only get more stunning with each day."

Before my wife could say anything the door to the bedroom burst open and I was ready to growl at my pixie like sister until I saw the look on her face and my grip on Leah tightened. "Alice what is wrong?"

My sister was paler than usual if that was even possible and her hands were shaking. I saw Jasper come up behind her as he looked around for danger and frowning when he saw none. It was plain to see my sister was terrified of something. This was not a side of Alice that I liked to see. "They are coming."

"Who?" My Quilette wife asked with a frown though I did not need Alice to say the words since I already knew who she meant. It was the only people in the world who could actually scare my tiny sister.

"The Volturi." She whispered with a look of fear. "They are all going to come and soon. Since you never brought Leah back to Italy they want to see how she is doing. You know that Aro is interested in her and he will be looking for any reason to take her. We need to make sure we are prepared for anything and everything."

TBC…

**AN: This is the story that you all requested next so I am hoping that you all liked this chapter. I am not feeling well again and so I am going to rest, but I wanted to post something and so I did. Let me know what you all thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Carlisle there has to be something you can do." I pleaded for about the hundredth time in the past hour. I didn't want to deal with Volturi especially at this stage in Leah's pregnancy. Having Aro know that we were going to have a baby would not end well for anyone involved. The leader of the Volturi loved rare items and more than that he loved power. There was no doubt in my mind he would desire the power a half shifter and half vampire would bring him. "You have known him for centuries and he considers you a friend. There has to be a way that you can postpone his visit at the very least. Just keep him at bay for a few months until the baby is born and we can hide her while they are here."

My father sighed from his spot on the couch where he sat rubbing the back of his neck. "Son I wish there was something I could do, but if Aro is set on coming here I do not see how I can sway his decision."

That was not an answer I wanted to hear. "Well you have to do something! He can't come here with the entire guard. Call him and tell him that I will come to Italy. Tell him that Leah has family business to attend to. I can at the very least block some of my thoughts from him. I could hide the fact she is pregnant and get him off our trail."

Of course my wife had something to say about that. "Do you really think I am going to let you go to Italy alone? What if your plan fails and he finds out about the baby and decides to keep you there as a way to get me to come in after you? There are way too many flaws in your plan and we are in this for better or for worse and we are in this together so if you go somewhere then I am going with you."

"Like hell you are!" My blond sister snapped saying the words I so very much had wanted to say. "Do you honestly think that the rest of the family would allow you to go off and do something foolish in your state? You have a baby on the way and that means you are not going to go off and do something stupid. It is not just your life or Edward's life at risk anymore. You have to think about this from all angles."

"No offense Rosalie, but really the choice is mine and not yours to make." The Quilette love of my life stated with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "If he goes alone they are going to know that something is off just like they will if I am not here when they show up. The Volturi are not stupid and they will something is amiss. If I was to run they would use you, all of you, to find me."

My biggest brother cracked his knuckles together as an expression of excitement crossed over his face. "We could always fight them."

Jasper shook his head no quickly as he finally entered the conversation. He'd been quiet since Alice had her vision and I figured he was going over every possible scenario in his head. It was the soldier part of him. "There are too many of them for us to face alone. We would be ridiculously outnumbered even if we asked the wolves for help. We could always call in the help of the Denali's and few others we know, but the Volturi are in power for a reason. We wouldn't stand a chance even if we had an army."

"Alice never said they were coming to fight." Esme spoke up softly from her spot next to her husband. "Maybe they really do just want to see how Leah and Edward are doing. If we show them that we are not a threat to them then they will go back to Italy. If we act defensive or as if we are hiding something they will have more reason to stay even longer and see us as a threat."

"Why are we even debating about this?" I snapped tired of the ideas they were throwing because there was only one I saw as remotely plausible. "We are getting her out of here end of story. Alice, when will they be arriving?"

My sister snapped out of her thoughts where she had been searching the future for more clues as to what was going to happen. "Soon I am guessing two weeks maybe three depending on how they are traveling here. If they are taking human transportation it will take longer. They have not decided yet for sure. Right now they are still trying to figure out what way will get there here the quickest."

I nodded as I did calculations in my mind. "That gives us plenty of time to get her out of here and somewhere safe where she can be secure. It cannot be anywhere they would expect her to so I was thinking Jasper maybe you could get ahold of Peter and see if she could stay with them for a while. It would only be until the Volturi leave-"

"No." My brilliant plan was suddenly cut off by one word from my wife.

I whirled around to give her a look of annoyance mixed with confusion. "What do you mean no? This is the best possible plan to keep you safe and-"

Again I was cut off by Leah. "I said no Edward and that is my final word. If you think that I am just going to sit idly by while you all deal with the Volturi then you are crazy. I know you think that you are trying to protect me, but I am strong enough I can handle anything the Volturi throw our way and much more. So get it through your head because I am staying here and that is a matter of fact."

TBC…

**AN: Here is another chapter you guys I hope that you all like it. Let me know what you thought of it and I will update soon! Choose another story you would like to see updated as well as this one and I would like it for it to be one of the AH ones. You know I can work on that and this. I think it is a good flow.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been two weeks and the Volturi would be arriving any day now. I had tried every trick I could think of to get Leah to leave and go in to hiding, but my wife was stubborn. Usually it was something I loved about her, but right now I found it more of an annoyance than anything else. Why did she insist on sticking around when Aro showed up? Did she want to put herself in to the line of danger? Did she not understand that I was only doing this for her and our daughter? I wanted to keep them and yet she was making that very difficult.

"Edward, do you think that you could get Carlisle?" My wife said from where she had been lying in bed. I was concerned by the look of pain on her face. Had the stress of the approaching meeting with the Volturi caused hard to my wife and our child.

I never even had to holler for my father since with his advanced hearing he had heard Leah calling for him and in the next instant he was in the room with us. "Is something wrong Leah?"

My wife cringed and I watched as she curled her legs up and under in a position that would cause most humans discomfort. "I have had this strange pain all day and I know that it isn't labor because the pain isn't right, but when I went to the bathroom there was a black bruise on my stomach. I wasn't too concerned because it went away almost instantly and yet now I am scared because it keeps coming back and bringing friends."

Having not known about any of this I was instantly concerned and by her side. Why would she keep this from me? Better yet, how had I not known the love of my wife was in pain? I should have been able to tell shouldn't of I? "Why did you not tell me this sooner? How long have you been in pain?"

"It's nothing I am sure." She argued as Carlisle came to sit on her other side and asked her to pull up her shirt so that he could get a good look at these bruises she had mentioned. "I am probably blowing this way out of the water, but I just want to make sure that everything is alright."

I nodded before looking down at my father who was now examining the bruises on her midsection. _Well it is obvious she did not bump herself. It appears as if the bruising originated internally. I will have to take x-rays immediately to ensure there is no internal bleeding._

"Carlisle it is nothing right?" My she-wolf of a wife asked as he pulled her shirt down some. "Can you please tell your son that it is nothing and that we are both worrying for absolutely no reason? It's just a normal bruise and I shouldn't be panicking as much as I am right? Tell me that I am overreacting."

My blond father smiled even though it did not reach his eyes. I knew that he was trying to keep her calm because he did not want her to worry which caused my worry to increase. Was there something we should be worried about? "Well I am sure it is nothing, but just to be safe I would like to take a few x-rays and some blood if it is alright with you. I'd like to get this done as soon as possible so with your permission I will go and set everything up and meet you downstairs in about ten minutes."

After he left I turned my attention to Leah who looked as if she would pass out any second. I started to rub her shoulders and talk to her calmly hoping to relax her. "Hey you know how Carlisle can be. He just wants to be thorough and to make sure that everything is alright. You have nothing to worry about I am sure. He is a doctor love and he always wants to be one hundred percent sure of his diagnosis."

"What if something is wrong?" She whispered and her voice was probably the shakiest I had ever heard it. "I mean what if something happens to the baby because I thought that it wasn't a big deal? I should have gone to him as soon as I found the bruise, but I didn't and it could be serious. If I put our baby at risk or caused her harm I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive myself."

Turning her around to face me I pressed a kiss to both of her cheeks. "Please do not think like that. I am sure that both you and our daughter will be fine. We just have to let Carlisle do his testing and then he will back off when he realizes that everything is going accordingly. Now wipe off those tears because the wife of Edward Cullen does not cry. I want to see the strong woman that I married and then we will go down and let Carlisle do his tests. Think of it this way, the sooner we get it done the sooner we will stop worrying once we know that everything is alright."

"Who knew that I had married such a smart man?" She said with a half-smile as she wiped at her eyes getting rid of the tears. "Look at me crying like the world is ending. You are right about us not worrying unless there is something to worry about. Now you said something about getting this over with and I agree with you."

"Wow I think I need that mark that on the calendar." I joked helping her to her feet. "It is not every day that Leah Cullen agrees with me. I think that I may be the one that needs a medical checkup because I think my hearing may finally be going. That or I am hearing voices."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people, here is another chapter and I do hope that you all liked it. Let me know what you thought and this is probably the only chapter today because I am in a lot of pain and I want to lay down as still as I possibly can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah would not let go of my hand the entire time Carlisle was x-raying her. It was lucky for me that I would not be affected by any radiation or anything like that. Even if there had been that risk I would never had left her side because she needed me right now and someone would have to kill me before I abandoned her. I kept my fingers locked firmly with hers even after the x-ray was finished and we were waiting for my doctor father to come and give us the hopefully good news. Yet when Carlisle entered the room again the look on his face told me that something was wrong. Quickly I entered his mind hoping for some sort of clue as to what was going on. I couldn't wait for him to get up the nerve to tell us.

_The fetus, I mean my granddaughter is too strong for Leah's body. I never thought that would be an issue considering that she is stronger than a human. Yet it appears that her strength and the strength she has given the child turned out to be stronger than her shifter blood and with Edward's strength on top of that her body cannot handle the pregnancy. She is handling the pregnancy better than Bella did with Renesmee, but it is only a matter of time before her own body starts to rapidly deteriote. The bruises are caused by the child's movements and it will only get worse as she grows. So far there is only one fractured rib and it is almost healed. The only problem is that whenever Leah heals another rib is broken in its place. I am not sure there is anything I can do. If a rib punctures one of her organs it could heal in that position before I can get to her and set it right._

"The baby is going to crush her from the inside out." I heard myself mutter in horror as I tightened my grip on my wife's hand.

All I could think was that this was my entire fault because I had pushed her to try and have a baby I had wanted this more than anything and now because of that I could very well lose not only my daughter growing inside of her womb, but Leah as well. If something happened to either of them I am not sure if I would be able to cope. Leah is _everything _to me and without her I am _nothing. _How could I go on and be a good father to Ness, a good brother, and a good son if she was not here beside me? If by some miracle she did live through the pregnancy would that mean our child had to die? I could not see a scenario where this would end well.

Suddenly Leah's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I had a horrible suspicion that this was too similar to Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee. I should have known that even though I am strong than a human I am still mostly human and would have some of the same symptoms, but what I don't understand is why it took me longer to show any effects from the pregnancy than it did with her."

I was kind of curious for the answer to that question as well, but lucky for me my father gave us the answer to that particular question. "Well I can only assume from the information I have gathered so far is that because you are stronger your body does tolerate the pregnancy a bit better than Isabella, but no matter the strength that you have eventually your body is going to give out. We cannot change you as we did with Bella."

My wife got a look of determination on her face and I knew all too well what that look meant. "If you are saying that there is absolutely no way I can have this baby and survive well I have to tell you that you are wrong. I can do this despite what you seem to think. I know my body and I know it can handle this pregnancy. I know you can't turn me, but I have an advantage she did not. My body heals rapidly right? Well if I can manage to make it until I go in to labor you won't have to cut my daughter from my womb. I can have natural childbirth and my body will heal any damage done in the process. All we have to do is keep my heart beating until that point in time."

"Love you don't have to do this you know." I told her as I grabbed her face between both of my hands so I could meet her eyes. "I pushed you in to this pregnancy and now your life is at risk. I need you to know that if you want Carlisle to terminate that I will support you no matter what you decide. I swear that if you do not want to go through with this pregnancy that I will never say or do anything to make you feel as if I resent you for doing so. It is your body and so it is your choice. I will love you no matter what."

"Thank you for supporting whatever decision I make, but I am not going to terminate this pregnancy." She told me pressing her lips against mine softly. "You may have pushed for a baby, but I would not have agreed if I didn't want a baby as well. We did not even know if it were possible for me to get pregnant and by some miracle I did so I am not going to back down now because we hit a few road bumps. I am strong enough to handle this pregnancy I know I am. We are going to be parents in a matter of months so you better be ready daddy."

I nodded and squeezed her hand for my own comfort. "I promise to be ready as long as you are still alive mommy. We won't be able to cope without you so it is time to put that inner strength you brag about so much to good use."

TBC…

**AN: I ended up writing another chapter lol. I couldn't sleep and so I hope that you all liked it. The Volturi arrive in the next chapter or the one after depending on what I am inspired to write next to happen. You know I love your reviews so press the button and let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Edward I told you no." My wife told me looking read to bash my head in, but I wouldn't give up. If she wouldn't give in to my desire for her leave then she could damn well give me this. "You don't even know how the Volturi would react if I asked Jacob and the others to be here when they arrive. If they do not plan to attack and I don't they plan to because they aren't stupid, you may end up only causing them to attack by having more shifters around other than me of course. I say that we see what they want without making the situation even tenser than it will be."

I growled and sighed at the same time. Why would she not just give in to this one request? I wasn't asking very much of her. All I wanted was for the wolves to be nearby in a case fight did break out and we needed backup. I did not see what was so wrong with that plan. I thought it was actually a good idea. "We do not have to ask all of them to be present. If you would rather Seth stay in La Push along with the younger ones I completely agree to that, but I still think it would be wise to have the likes of Jacob, Paul, Embry, and perhaps even Jared there. They are some of the oldest and strongest so they could be of help."

Leah set her fork down on the plate which was now empty. Calmly as she could she twisted around in her seat to look at me. I could tell by her eyes that she was trying to remain calm and understand where my mind was at, but beneath the understanding she was frustrated with me and ready to explode and that probably was not a good idea. "Edward I love you and I love that you are trying to take every precaution for when the Volturi come, but I am not stupid and I know how dangerous things could very well become. I also know that it is not smart to add fuel to this fire. If the positions were reversed and say we were visiting the Volturi for whatever reason and checking up on them, if they had called in the help of like real werewolves we wouldn't be all that trusting either. The best thing that we can do right now and when they come is act as if nothing has changed. If we give them a reason to come after us they will so I suggest we don't give them a reason."

Curling my hands in to fists I tried to keep my voice even because I did not want to upset her and put anymore strain on her than the pregnancy was already doing. "I understand your way of thinking love, but your way of thinking when it comes to this is _wrong. _Aro does not need a reason to come after us, to come after you. All he has to say is say the word and his guard will take you against your will. You have seen him in person and so you know that his interest in you is only going to grow now that you are pregnant. If you won't let me take you away from here then please allow me to have extra precautions around in case things go bad. Let me do this if you will not allow me to do anything else. If it makes you feel better I will only request for Paul, Embry, and Jacob to be present."

"Yes because having a hot head like Paul around is a smart move." She mumbled while at the same time getting up to put her dirty plate in to the sink. I would have done it for her, but she would've just bitten my head off for coddling her as she had been known to do the last few days since we go the news from Carlisle. "I will make a deal with you since it seems as if you are never going to get off my back about this. I will let you ask Jacob to be here, but that it is and you have to _ask _him and not just order him to come here."

I grimaced at the having to ask nicely part. Jacob and I may not be bitter enemies anymore thanks to Leah and yet that did not mean we were on the best of terms either. "If you allow me to ask Embry to be here as well then you have a deal. The only reason I am not asking for Paul to be present is due to the fact that I think you have a point about his temper. He will probably end up causing more trouble than being of any actual help unless a fight breaks out."

"You are so annoying at times." My wife told me as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist before resting her chin against my shoulder. "You can ask Embry if he wants to be here as well and if Jacob thinks anyone else may want to be here than they can come as well all except for Sam. I still think that you are taking this a little bit too far, but I do understand why you are doing it so I can't stay angry at you for too long. You are only doing this because you love me and our daughter and we love you too. You may want to go and talk to Jacob as soon as possible considering that Alice the Volturi could be arriving anywhere from tomorrow and the next few days after that. I am sure they won't arrive while you are gone and even if they did that many leeches can't just come close without the shifters on La Push smelling them. So go and I will still be here when you get back. I love you and remember you are not allowed to order them to come it has to be of their own free will."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all liked this chapter and you know that I would love to hear your thoughts so do not forget to review. Also I do need to know if you want to see the chapter where Edward asks Jacob and the others to come or if I should just skip it and go to the Volturi arriving? Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As it turns out asking Jacob for help was a lot easier than I had first anticipated. I had simply gone up to his door, knocked once, and as soon as he answered before he could even ask what was going on I had spilled the entire story to him. I did not even have to time to ask for his help before he was offering it and that of most of his pack brothers. Leah was his pack sister and if there was a chance she was in danger then they were going to do what they could in order to help ensure her safety. Of course when I had told Leah the news she hadn't been happy, but since I had not coerced Jacob or the others in to offering their help my wife had grounds to complain.

So the past few days my family's house had been filled with shifters as they took turns on what they called leech watch. Usually they chose to stay outside, but some of the younger ones such as Seth and Embry, would come inside and hang out with my brothers. Jacob would usually come inside and hang out with Leah, which I didn't mind because it made her happy and when she was happy she wasn't worry about the struggles of her pregnancy. My other family members may not be too pleased to have so many wolves in the house yet they put up with it because it was for Leah and they loved her almost as much as I did.

"So I was thinking that we should throw Leah a-" My pixie of a sister had been rambling about plans for a baby shower when suddenly she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes glazed over as a vision overcame her. At that exact same moment there was a howl from outside. It came from Paul who was running a patrol along our property. I knew what my sister was going to tell me before she even opened her mouth considering I had seen it in her mind. "They have arrived a bit earlier than I expected."

Leah who had been on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn and watching some silly show on MTV with her brother and Jacob dropped the bowl and turned her attention towards us. "The Volturi are here already? I thought you said a few more days Alice? This is not a few more days! We aren't ready, I am not ready!"

Before she could blink at was at her side with one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder to steady her in case she fainted or something. "Baby we are ready for this remember? We have been preparing for this. We are going to be honest with them, but if they try to take you Jacob will take you somewhere I don't know the location of in case Aro reads my thoughts. Don't worry Leah I am sure it will not come down to that. Carlisle is very good when it comes to keeping the peace. Sometimes I think that may be a power he has."

"It very well could be." She agreed taking a deep breath before motioning towards the door. "I would rather they didn't come inside the house so I suggest that we take this outside. Carlisle just pulled up in the drive man he has great timing."

"Actually I can take credit for that one." Jasper stated as he came to stand next Alice. "I called him as soon as Alice came out of the vision. He came back as quickly as he could and I am pretty sure that he broke a few hundred driving rules trying to get here so fast. Rosalie and Emmett are already outside ready to greet them and keep that bigger wolf, Paul I think you mentioned is name was, from attacking."

I sighed deeply and ran my fingers in my hair. "Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to join them and hopefully get this over with as soon as possible. If we are lucky then maybe we can have them headed back to Italy before any of them grow hungry."

Without another word we all headed outside and there on my lawn stood Aro, Caius, Marcus, Caius and Aro's wives, and most of the main guard including Jane, Alec, Felix, and of course Demetri. It did not surprise me that they would have brought the tracker along. If Leah ran then he would be able to find her no matter where she ended up running too. I shared a look with Jasper letting him know that if it came to a fight Demetri and Jane had to be the first ones taken out. They were the most threat out of the whole group.

It was Aro who stepped out and came towards us. He offered his hand and while I wanted to say no, I shook it anyways because saying no would anger him and the last thing we needed right now was for Aro to be angry. "Ah Edward I am so happy to see you! It has been so long since you last visited I thought I would come pay you and the young wife of yours a visit. I see that I came not a moment too soon. I am overjoyed to see that you are expecting a little one, the first of its kind if I am not wrong. Leah my dear would you mind terribly if I had a little look in to your mind?"

I growled and stepped forward, but Leah stopped me with a shake of her head. "I don't mind at all Aro."

When his fingers curled around her hand I heard his sharp intake of breath. A moment he looked up with the most peculiar look on his face. "Well that is indeed odd. I see nothing when I try to look. Oh yes Leah dear, your baby is so obviously going to be something special."

TBC….

**AN: Cliffhanger I know and you all probably hate me for it, but I had to do it. I thought it worked well. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everyone stood still as statue's as Aro continued to try and read Leah's thoughts by touch and yet every single time he failed. I knew from his thoughts he wanted to see if Jane's power had stopped worked on her and yet he did not because he wasn't stupid. The leader of the Volturi knew that if he tried to have Jane use her power he would have a fight on his hands and like us he didn't want a fight unless there was no other choice. Finally it appeared as he was about to give up and he lowered his hand though he never took his eyes off of her.

"How far along you in your pregnancy my dear?" He asked as he reached out to place his hand on her stomach though he stopped a few inches before he actually made contact. He looked up to us and smiled. "Do you mind? I have never had the pleasure of feeling a child kick while it was inside the womb."

_Gross he wants to touch me! If I say no it could start a fight. If I say yes I get to have his dead hands groping me. This is just so not my day. I hate when I have to play nice. _Despite the thoughts flying through my wife's head she put on a fake, but still pleasant smile. "Sure you can and to be honest I am not sure how far along I am in human terms since the baby grows faster than a human child, but that is to be expected since it has a shifter as a mother and a vampire as a father. I am assuming I am around five months or so since my pregnancy is slower than Bella's was, but faster than a human would be."

His red eyes sparkled with interest I had to remember why attacking him would be a bad move on my part. When he set his hands on her stomach I had to clench my own hands in to fists at my side. "Do you know what you are having?"

When Aro chose to look at me this time I nodded tensely. "We are having a little girl."

"A daughter." He breathed as he finally removed his hand from my wife's stomach to which I was very grateful.

It was Caius who growled and stepped forward. "Will it be able to turn in to a wolf like its mother can?"

"We are not sure yet." Carlisle said as he stepped forward and in front of Leah. Out of the three leaders of the Volturi it was Caius he trusted the least. "I am sure that if she can we will be able to teach her to control it as the shifters can control their wolves. You have nothing to be threatened by when it comes to this child."

"You do not know that for sure." Aro's wife who hardly ever spoke as far as I knew whispered as she came to stand behind her husband. "The other child was only allowed to live because there are others of its kind. From what I have been told there are no other half shifter and half vampire children known to exist. How can you be sure this child will not be a threat to us all?"

I decided that I would say something now. "We know this because we will not allow it to happen. As her parents we take full responsibility for her when she is born. We will make sure that she is no danger to the human world or to ours from the threat of exposure."

"I propose an idea that will be to everyone's benefit." Marcus spoke in his slow and purposely drawn out drawl. "I see that we will not come to an agreement when it comes to this matter. The Cullen's feel as if they can handle anything that comes their way with this child and we have reservations about this with good reason. What I proposing is that two of the guard remain here until the birth of the child and such time that the newest addition to the family can be proven not be a threat. At that time we will come back and go over our decision then."

I did not like this idea at all. They wanted to leave two of the guard here? They only wanted this so that they would be able to find some reason to take the child and maybe Leah away from us and back to Italy with them. They would fabricate a reason if it came down to it. The Volturi were some of the best manipulators on the planet and I had no doubt in my mind they would manipulate this situation to turn out the way they wanted.

"I think that is a fine idea." Aro spoke with that creepy smile of his as he eyed Leah. "I would be honored to stay myself, but I have things that must be dealt with back home. I suggest Jane and Demetri to be the ones who will remain here."

"No," I stated firmly and felt my wife reach out to grab my hand as way reminding me I had to stay calm if I could. "I do not mind if Demetri is to stay, but I will not have Jane around my pregnant wife or the rest of my family members. I feel the same when it comes to Felix. I suggest that you leave behind Demetri and Heidi."

"Demetri and Heidi it is then." He agreed with a nod as he motioned for the two mentioned to step forward. "They will keep me updated regularly and after the baby is born we will determine when our next visit should be. Until that comes I do hope that your pregnancy goes smooth Leah my dear and I cannot wait to be introduced to the new little one. Take care of yourselves my dear Cullen's and we will meet again soon."

TBC…

**AN: Here is a chapter and I hope that you all liked it. I think it turned out alright and I hope that you all agree. Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter were.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been the longest two days of my existence since the Volturi arrived and left behind there two watch dogs Demetri and Heidi. The two human eaters weren't really being threatening or anything, but all they ever did was watch Leah and I. I didn't like the way they would stare at her as if they were just waiting for the right moment. It rubbed me the wrong way and for that reason my family and I had agreed that my wife was not to be left alone with either of them at any time. One of us or one of the La Push wolves would always be with her to make sure the two guard members did not decide to try something.

Of course Leah was quick to become frustrated with the fact she never got a moment of private time, but she had chosen to not complain about to which I was grateful. As fate would have it I think that my wife actually felt safer with all of us around even though she had never seen that, but I saw the way she would tense whenever Demetri or Heidi were in the room with her. Her hand always wrapped around her stomach protectively whenever that happened to be around. I was starting to worry that the stress was going to complicate her fragile condition even worse. She was sleeping more and the bruises were rapidly getting worse.

"Where is your lovely wife?" Heidi said as she walked in to the room using her best catwalk walk, but I simply rolled my eyes. Heidi thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the house and she liked to flaunt her beauty to annoy my shifter and yet she always failed because Leah didn't care about Heidi and the need she had to be noticed. She knew I would never be unfaith because I wasn't that kind of guy and even I were the female vampire from Italy would never be my type. "It is almost noon and I have yet to see her. I do hope that she feeling alright?"

I scoffed and went back to reading even though I did answer her. "She is simply tired and I know you could care less about how she is feeling."

The vampire female shrugged as she looked down at her nails. "I may not care about the mutt and her pup, but I have orders to make sure she is in perfect health. Aro is very interested in her as you know and that abomination the two of you created is the next item on his list of must haves. You know you could make it a whole lot easier on us if you would just willingly come to Volterra with us. We would love to have you as a part of the guard and you would be able to keep an eye on your precious pet if you were there."

I snarled and tossed my book to the table. She was getting on my last nerve and I think Heidi knew it. That is why I tried to calm myself. I could not give her a reason to feel the need to defend her-self which is exactly what she wanted. "Leah and I are happy where we are thank you very much and we will not be joining the guard. You may think your boss will able to have his way, but you underestimate me. I will never allow Leah or my child to be involved with the Volturi. I also know why you are always following me. You think you will be able to manipulate my bond with my wife, but my brother can manipulate emotions which is stronger than your power. I suggest that if you are going to keep following me around you do it silently and if you ever refer to my wife or child in such a degrading way again Aro will be getting you back in pieces."

Heidi smiled at my threat as she stood up and came to stand in front of me. She leaned down since I was sitting and she placed her face extremely close to mine. "You know I think I like it when you are angry with me. It makes me feel all tingly and I think that you like it too."

"Get the fuck away from my husband before I tear your hair from your head one strand at a time and make a noose out of it." I heard my Quilette wife before I saw her. She had come down the stairs and was now standing behind Heidi with her hands on her hips and a glare that frightened even me. I was so glad that glare was not aimed my way.

"Heidi!" Demetri seemed to appear out of thin air as he grabbed Heidi by the arm and wrenched her away from me to which I was so thankful. "We were sent her to watch and not to threaten or proposition. You are making the Volturi look bad and I will not allow you to continue on this way. You are going to apologize right this instant or do I have to make you say how sorry you are? I could always call Aro and tell him of your ghastly behavior."

I watched as she seemed to shrivel up in to herself due to fear. She immediately looked down to the ground. "I offer my apologies for my behavior Mr. Cullen. I should not have acted in a disrespectful way and I hope that you can forgive me. My apologies to you as well Mrs. Cullen."

"You can shove your apologies were the sun doesn't shine." Leah snapped as she raised her eyebrow. "You are lucky that your companion came in before I let my pregnancy hormones out on you. I am going to make this clear and I will only be saying it once. If you ever do anything like this again Aro will be getting each part of you back in the mail wrapped with a pretty bow on the top so that about that next time you open your damn mouth."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all liked this chapter. I have a lot on my mind and so it is not as good as it could have been. Still I hope you liked it at least a little bit and let me know what you thought in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Finally I got a day free of Heidi and Demetri thanks to Jasper and Alice who had taken them out hunting. Since they were staying with us, well technically they were being forced on us; we had decided they would follow our rules when it came to diet which meant they could not make the town of Forks their personal feeding ground. My brother and sister had seen how stressed out having them around constantly was making me and so they took them away for a day so Leah and I could have some time together alone which is what we desperately needed.

My wife was currently enjoying a nice hot bath to help the increasing pains in her back and I sat beside her diligently. I would do whatever I could to keep her calm and relaxed. "Do you need me to wash your back for you?"

With a nod she leaned forward and I was happy she was not looking my way because I cringed. Her back was covered in black and bruises that were taking longer and longer to heal as her pregnancy progressed. They were getting worse over time as well. Areas of her lower back had actually been battered so much by the baby the skin had swollen and split making it so Carlisle had to stitch her up. Bella's pregnancy had never done that to her body and yet I really couldn't complain too much because at least my Leah was not being drained from the inside out and turning in to a living, breathing, walking on this earth skeleton.

"She is quite active today." She stated with a groan of satisfaction as I soaped up her back and let my fingers massage the tender and torn flesh. "I think she knows that soon she will be coming out to greet the world. I don't blame her for wanting to get out as soon as she can. There is so much for her to see and so much for us to teach her."

"We will teach her together." I promised laying a kiss against her shoulder blade. "I am sure she knows how much we love her. It is so odd thought that I cannot hear her thoughts. I get more pictures with her than anything else and so I think she will probably have some sort of power probably like Ness or it could be something different."

"Speaking of Ness she called today." My wife said as she leaned her head back against the end of the tub. "She misses us both a lot, but she is having fun in La Push. She understands that it is much safer for her there than it would be here right now. I guess my mom is teaching her how to do needle point and Rachel is teaching how to make dream catchers. I'm really glad they are doing what they can to distract her. The last thing I need is for her to worry about a situation she can't change."

"Renesmee is going to be fine." I assured her as I thought about my other daughter who was staying in La Push until the Volturi left for her own safety. "I bet she is having the time of her life and she won't even want to leave when everything is finally back to normal after the baby comes. You need not worry about her and instead focus on yourself and our little girl in your tummy. I noticed that you haven't eaten anything today. Are you still getting sick to your stomach?"

For the last three days Leah had been throwing up almost constantly. Everything she tried to eat seemed to come back up a few minutes later. It had gotten to the point where my father was thinking about putting in an IV to give her liquids in order to make sure she stay hydrated. Since she did not want to drink human blood as Bella had unless she had no other choice an IV may become her only option. My Quilette wife may be stubborn and yet I knew she would never do anything to put our child at risk.

She nodded and leaned back against the tub once I had finished rinsing her back off. "I managed to keep down some apple juice, but when I tried toast it came right back up. I just think she is a picky eater is all. I may try some chicken broth later. When I was younger whenever my stomach was sick my mother would make me chicken broth and I would immediately feel better. I am hoping that it will have the same effect now as it did when I was just a little kid."

"If that does not work then we will talk to Carlisle when he gets home and see if he has any ideas." I replied getting up to grab a towel. "Now how about you get up and out of that water and after you dry off we watch a nice romantic movie together? I will even give you a nice back rub to see if that helps with your aches and pains."

"Aw, you sure know how to woo me." Leah teased before pressing her lips to mine gently as I helped her to her feet and out of the tub. "You know it's nice to know that no matter how much time passes you can still be my bitch when you want to me."

I laughed at her comment and swept my arm under her legs. "Well I would say that you can be bitch enough for both of us, but the truth is deep down you are just a softie with a big heart. I hope our little girl takes after you because then there will be two perfect women in this world. Also and please don't hit me for saying this, but I hope she comes out a lesbian. I don't want to have to worry about guys groping her when she grows up."

My wife smirked as I carried her to our room. "Your plan is kind of backwards because she would still date it would just be super-hot girls instead of guys."

"Oh…" I snapped the fingers of my left hand together while balancing her with the other. "I didn't think of that. Thank goodness you are the brains of this operation."

TBC….

**AN: Originally Leah was going to go in to labor in this chapter, but I thought it would be better to show some more of her pregnancy first and I hope that you all agree with me on that. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Do you honestly think that you will be able to control it?" Demetri spoke from somewhere behind me and since I had been making Leah lunch the sound of his voice startled me. "Do not think I am asking this to be rude because I promise you I am not. I am simply curious as to if you have fears about being a father to creature that has never existed before. Of course you thought Renesmee was one of a kind, but at least with her you knew something from the legends of women who claimed to be seduced by Succubus. When it comes to this creature there are not even rumors to help you prepare."

I decided to finish making the four sandwiches that Leah requested before I answered him. I took my time because I felt no need to rush just to satisfy Demetri's curiosity. Finally when I was finished I gave him my full attention. "Have care about how you talk about my child. She is not a creature or a thing. My little girl is special and just because she is one of a kind does not make her a threat. My family, Leah, and I would never allow for that to happen and you know it. Aro knows it as well, but he pretends to think otherwise in order to get what he wants. The Volturi may think that I am stupid, but I assure you I am not just as I assure you that I will die before I let Aro get his hands on my wife or either of my daughters."

The Italian tracker stood with hands clasped behind his back as he nodded accepting my words. Out of all the Volturi members I liked Demetri the most. He also seemed to be the sanest and the most rational out of the lot of them. He always thought about what he was going to say before saying it and he never attacked with either orders or a good reason. Personally I thought that if he left the Volturi he would do just fine on his own.

"You may not have a choice in the matter." He stated after about a minute of silence. "Listen, I like you and I like your wife so I am going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't, but I have a hunch you know it already. Aro wants your child and he always gets what he wants. If he can see one reason as to why he should take Leah and your baby he will use it no matter how small a reason it may be. I suggest that you do not give him a reason."

"He is not going to touch her." I hissed feeling the skin of my hands crack due to how hard I happened to be digging my fingers in to my palms. "You have to know that we will not allow him to take her. He could have the most legit reason there is and still he would not get her. If it comes to a fight I suggest that you run and never look back because if you stay and fight with them you will be taken down."

Demetri smirked at the thought of being taken down by someone like Alice. The idea was funny to him considering her size. He did not take the idea of a fight lightly though that much I could gather from his thoughts. "I have already decided that if it comes to fight I am going to respectfully bow out. I will not fight for them in this particular battle should one arise, but I will not fight against them either. When it comes to the matter of your wife and daughter I remain neutral."

I suppose that is as I would get and I had to respect him for his choice. Of course I would rather he fought with us if we have to fight, but having him not fight at all is better than fighting against us in my book. It really was too bad that he was probably the only member of the Volturi would feel this way. If only I could get all of them to see in such a way then maybe a war would not be on the horizon.

"Well I thank you for the warning and I thank you for being neutral when it comes to this entire situation with my wife and our unborn child." I told him trying to show my respect for his choice. "I need to get this food to Leah now, but perhaps after-"

I never got the chance to finish what I had been saying because suddenly my wife wobbled in to the kitchen. At first I thought for sure that she was coming to bitch me out for not bringing her the food she had requested fast enough, but then I got a good look at her and I smelled it. I smelt blood mixed in with some other bodily liquids. My eyes traveled down her legs to see them soaked in what I first thought to be water before I finally realized what it was. Leah had gone in to labor.

"Edward I am pretty sure it is time to become parents." She stated in a deadly calm voice. I could tell she did not wish to panic and trying to hide her fear. "Do you think you could call Carlisle home from work because my contractions are coming pretty fast now and they are only coming faster so I need him here like now. If I did not mention it before I hate you for doing this to me. I hope you get leprosy and your junk falls off. I hope that one day you get pregnant by some miracle and you have to suffer this pain. Oh I wish so many terrible things on you and you are going to hear each and every one of them while I am giving birth to our daughter."

TBC…

**AN: This is the only chapter I am writing today and I hope that you like it. I am tired and not feeling well so if it is not the greatest I really am sorry. Let me know what you all thought of this as usual.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I hate you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I hate you with a fiery vengeance!" I tried to remember that my lovely wife did not really hate me and it was only the pain talking, but after three hours of her saying she hated me it started to grate on my nerves. Still I would be as understanding as I could be and let her vent without saying anything. "Our daughter has your patience, but I don't so you do whatever leech voodoo you must in order to make her understand she has to come out now! Why couldn't I just let Carlisle cut her out again?"

I smiled gently and squeezed her hand. "We could not risk you healing up while we were trying to get her out. It was safer this way; besides you said you wanted a natural childbirth and well this is you getting your wish."

"Don't you dare give me that smug look you over happy bastard!" She snapped baring her teeth at me. "You did this to me! You are the one who wanted to have a baby so why am I the one doing all of the work? Why can't you be the one who gives birth?"

"Because nature does not work that way love." I told her while at the same time pushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "If I could do this for you then I would."

"Stop trying to appease me because it will not work." My Quilette wife stated while gritting her teeth due to the pain of another contraction. "You wouldn't have a baby even if you could. Men only say that because they know it can never happen. Screw nature because nature does not know a damn thing!"

I looked around hoping for an escape, but seeing none I kissed her for-head and started to hum before stopping when she sent me a death glare. "Would you like to me to get Rosalie?"

She shook her head and held on to my hand for dear life. "You are not going to leave me while I am in labor. Rosalie didn't get me in to this condition so she does not deserve to face my wrath. If you think you are getting out of this you are dead wrong. Anyways, she is busy keeping the Italian weirdo's at bay. I don't want them in here while I am giving birth. I will be at my most vulnerable and they could take the baby."

I hissed at the mere thought. "I would _never _allow for that to happen, Leah."

Leah raised here eyebrow before speaking. "No offense or anything honey, but you are kind of wimpy when it comes to fighting so I am pretty sure there is not much you would be able to do to stop them. Still, it is nice that you are willing to try. If a fight did come to pass I think that I would have more chance of taking them down than you, but don't feel bad or anything because I married you because you were a lover and not a fighter."

It was then that Carlisle came in to the room with a smile plastered on his face and gloves on his hands. How he could be so calm I would never understand yet that was Carlisle for you. He was always the calming influence you needed in stressful situations. "Well Leah now that I am getting a good look I think that it is about time you start pushing. I know you must be eager to have your daughter in your arms. I would give you morphine for the pain, but I cannot be sure how it will affect you. Do you think that you can grin and bear it through the pain?"

"Only because you asked nicely." My wife replied with a strained and pain filled smile. "You see that husband of mine? Your father at least appreciates what I have to go through. Okay Carlisle I am ready when you are just tell me when and what I have to do and I will do it. I will do anything to make sure this goes smoothly."

My father took another look before looking back up at Leah. "On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can for as long as you can. The baby is in a good position so that means everything is going good so far. Okay Leah the contraction is coming you need to push and don't stop until I say otherwise."

My shifter wife did not scream as she gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could until my father motioned for her to stop. "Oh god it hurts!"

"I know love I know it hurts and if I could take the pain away I would and you know that. Just focus on my voice okay?" I did what I could to sooth her pain by whispering sweet nothings in her hear and stroking her hair.

"Okay Leah one last push and your daughter should come out in to the world without a problem. I see her head and she has a head full of dark unruly hair." My father stated and I could see that he was excited probably almost as much as I was.

During the final push my girl did scream as she dug her nails in to the palm of my hand, but I didn't care about the pain because I heard a gush and then the most beautiful sound ever. I heard my daughters cry as she entered this world. I wanted to cry from the overwhelming happiness that filled my entire being and yet I settled for kissing my wife instead as Carlisle cleaned her off. "Oh Leah she is gorgeous!"

"Nirina." My wife painted and I did not understand at first, but luckily for me she went on to explain. "I want to call her Nirina Esmerelda Cullen if it is okay with you."

I smiled as our baby girl with dark messy hair and pale skin was set in her mother's arms. "Nirina Esmerelda is certainly a unique name which fits the situation. I like Nirina for a name. Now I have my Ness, My Leah, and My Niri life could not get any better than this."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked the chapter. The day after tomorrow I leave for Boston to get the final tests done for my transplant so please cross your fingers. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was still hard to believe that I was a father. Niri was only four hours old and yet it felt like so much more time had passed. Leah had just fallen asleep which she needed because the birth had been exhausting on my wife. I could tell she would be out for a while or at least until Niri needed to be breast fed. Unlike Renesmee, Niri had not been born with a mouth of teeth so we did not have to worry about her biting her mother. Also unlike her half-sister, the youngest addition to our family wasn't much of a crier. Only four hours old and I could tell she would be one of those people who were more of a thinker than a speaker. She already had that glint in her blue eyes which told me she liked to watch the things going on around her. So far she had yet to show an extra power, but I figured that if she was going to have one it would show with time. There was no need to rush it along.

Nirina had her mother's dark hair, but it was unruly like my copper locks. Her eyes were blue yet Carlisle assured me that as she got older they would change color and I was hoping she would have the green eyes I'd had as a human. Her skin was pale almost white and yet it fit her perfectly. She was the perfect mix between Leah and I. I could not wait until she grew up and we got to see more of her personality. Jasper and Emmett had a bet going on who she would take after. Jasper was positive that his niece would take after me and Emmett was sure she would take after her temperamental mother. Either way I would love her just the way she was because in my eyes she was perfect.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie, who had been standing next to me as I sat in a rocking chair with my daughter, asked quietly so as not to disturb mother or child. "I promise I won't hog her I just want to hold her."

I smiled and nodded handing my baby off to the one person I knew I could trust with her. Rosalie and I may not always get along, but that did not mean I hated her. I could see the good inside of Rose and that is one of the reasons Leah and I had made her godmother to our daughter. We knew that if something were to happen to us that she and Nessie would be taken care of. Jasper was the godfather because as much as I loved Emmett I knew that Jasper would be responsible.

The other members of my family had already been in to see Niri as well as some of the wolf pack. I was hesitant about letting Heidi or Demetri anywhere near her and yet I knew that eventually I would have no other choice. They needed to see that she was not a threat. If I tried to keep the Volturi guard members from her I had no doubt they would report back to Aro and the rest of the guard would be coming to see why I kept Nirina from them. I would wait a few more days before introducing them to my daughter. They would grant me a few days. Well I knew that Demetri would grant me a few days because he supported Leah and me. He would do whatever he could to put off telling Aro about the birth of our baby and since he was higher up than Heidi he would be able to stop her from saying anything either.

My blond sister smiled fondly down at the baby as she made faces at her and cooed. "Don't tell Ness this because she would never forgive me, but I think that Nirina is a whole lot cuter than Renesmee was when she was born. I mean Ness was a cute kid and everything, but my little Ni-Ni is just adorable!"

"Your secret is safe with me." I stated with a laugh. "You know I never thanked you for everything you have done for me Rosalie. The way you helped with Renesmee and the way you have supported Leah through this pregnancy. I do not think we would have been able to do this without you. I know you and I are not always on the best of terms and yet I want you to know that you are my sister and I love you. I know that Niri and Nessie will grow up knowing what it is like to have a loving family and part of that is because of you."

"Thank you for saying that Edward." She replied with a small smile before handing my daughter back to me. "Would it be alright if I went to get Emmett? He bought her the cutest little Sea Hawks jersey thing and he wants her to try it on. I told him to wait, but you know how impatient he can be. I am afraid that if I tell him know he will end up throwing a fit and waking up Leah."

I nodded snuggle Niri close to my chest. "That is fine Rose just be sure he knows that he has to keep his voice down. He must have really wanted her to have it if he braved the mall to go shopping for baby clothes. I think Alice is going to be highly offended that he gave Niri her first ever gift before she could. I cannot wait to see the look on her face when we tell her."

"I will be sure to have my camera handy that is for sure." Rose giggled and I was surprised because I do not think I had ever heard her giggle before. "It will be interesting to see if the midget can take down the giant."

TBC….

**AN: I could not sleep and so I decided that I would work on this story for a while. I may actually finish though I cannot promise. I am going to write until I am too tired to write anymore and there are not a lot of chapters left. Maybe two or three perhaps four if you are lucky. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not and what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Three days is the amount of time I managed to get to spend with my wife and newborn daughter before Demetri came to me and told me it was time and that he could wait no longer. "If I do not see your daughter by the end of the day today Aro has made it clear that he will be on the first flight to the US. I gave you as much time as possible because I know it is important for parents to bond with their children, but it is all the time I can give. I hope that you understand how complicated my situation is?"

I nodded because in all honesty I did understand how complicated his situation was and I appreciated everything he had done for me so far. "I knew that you would be coming to have this talk me sooner rather than the later my wife would prefer, but she too understands your plight. Come upstairs with me and I will introduce you to Niri. Remember that Leah is very protective of her daughter and so I ask that you refrain from touching our child."

"I will keep my visit to asking the questions I must." The blond tracker told me as we walked up the stairs and in to Leah and I's bedroom. Demetri stood in the doorway as he looked across the room at mother and child. "Mrs. Cullen you have a lovely daughter and I will try to keep this conversation as short as I possibly can. Hopefully I will be able to head home with Heidi after this. Well we should probably get this started then. What does she eat?"

My she-wolf wife decided to answer. "We tried her with blood because Edward told me that is what Renesmee preferred when she was born, but Niri won't take it. She likes breast milk and baby food."

He accepted her answer with a nod before moving on to the next question. "Alright that is good then. Has she been tested to see if her body carries venom?"

I chose to answer this question. "Carlisle drew some blood from her and it appears that her DNA is more like a shifter than that of a vampire. There are no traces of venom in her bloodstream or anywhere else in her body. To answer your next question she does seem to be stronger than a human child and yet not nearly as strong as Nessie was at that age. She seems to age slower than Renesmee did as well. Carlisle can only assume that when she hits puberty that she will age rapidly as the wolves do until she reaches maturity. Her skin is as hard as ours yet she does not sparkle in the sunlight. There has been no sign of an extra power so as you can tell there really is no threat from her. Have I answered all of the questions you were assigned to ask?"

Demetri nodded again with a smile. "It appears as if there is no threat and that means my job is done here. I shall gather Heidi and we will leave as soon as-"

He never got a chance to finish what he had been saying because at that moment Heidi came strolling in to the room wearing a look of sadistic glee. "Oh my, dear, naïve, and complete gullible Demetri. Did you really think that Caius was going to allow this child to live? Aro may have given you orders, but I received different ones from Caius. We are to destroy the half breed and the mother."

"I follow the orders of Aro!" Demetri hissed standing so that he blocked her path should she attack. "I rank higher than you and so you will follow the orders that I give you."

"Not today!" She snarled back before leaping over his head and mine as well.

It was as if time had slowed down. I knew that there was no way I get to Nirina and Leah before she did. All I could do was turn and watch as the female vampire landed on the bed in a crouch as my wife shifted at the same time. Heidi knocked Niri to the floor and my daughter started screaming. Demetri made a dash for Niri since he was closer and he scooped her in to his arms. I made a move for Heidi, but she was quick and dodged my grab. My wife however was faster and used her massive jaws to rip the vampires arm from her body, but she was not prepared when the other arm came round snapped her head back with a force that sent her through the wall. Heidi then spun and reached out to try and snap her neck and that is when the oddest thing happened.

"No don't!" I screamed trying to get there in time to stop her from murdering the love of my life.

My daughter who was still in the protective grasp of Demetri screamed as a white light emerged from her chest and filled the entire room. The light was blinding and by the time it disappeared Heidi had as well. All that was left was a pile of ashes were she had once stood. I stared for a second before rushing to wife's side to ensure she was alright. Lucky for me she had reverted back to human form and was now covered with a sheet. She seemed to be alright minus the bruises on her throat.

"Everything is going to be alright." I said helping her up before we rushed to gather up Niri. "I'll call Carlisle and he will come home and check on Niri before taking care of those bruises for you."

My wife tried to sooth our baby girl as Demetri looked at the ashes before looking back at us. "I must return to Italy as soon as possible. Aro will not be pleased with Heidi for what she had done. She is lucky that she has died here because he would have made it worse for her. She got off easy. Your daughter has an amazing gift and I am just pleased she did not target me. I will show Aro everything and make him understand that your daughter is no threat to us as long as we remain no threat to you. Your family will be safe Edward Cullen you have my word."

He held out his hand and I shook it. "Thank you Demetri for everything and if you ever find yourself growing bored of Italy Niri could use another uncle."

TBC…

**AN: So the next chapter is the last one and I think this turned out rather good so I am happy. Let me know what you all thought and if you all liked it or not since you know I love hearing your thoughts. I am going to write the next chapter before I crash.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_8 months later-_

"What sound does a car make?" I asked my now eighth month old daughter Niri as I sat with her on the floor while she played with some blocks. She looked to be about two and half years old. Her aging was slower than Nessie's had been, but faster than any normal human child. She was extremely bright as well. "Tell daddy what sounds a car makes."

Her now green eyes squinted as she thought about what I was saying. She understood me without a problem, but saying words was sometimes still difficult for her. "Vroom! Vroom!"

My wife who was sitting next to our daughter helping her pile the blocks laughed. "What about a kitty Niri? What sound does a kitty make?"

Niri bit her bottom lip as she thought about it for a moment. "Meow! Meow!"

"Woof! Woof!" My other daughter made a barking sound as she came down the stairs and picked up her baby sister. "What makes that sound Ni-Ni?"

"Doggy!" Niri cried happily pointing to her uncle Seth who now lived with us. "Sethy go woof!"

This time I laughed even though I knew it annoyed Seth when she called him Sethy, but he allowed it because she was adorable and nobody could say no to her. Niri loved dogs and so she thought it was great that her favorite uncle could actually turn in to one. Seth had tried explaining to her that he was a wolf and not a dog, but she still thought he was a big dog. Eventually she would understand the different, but right now she was young so that is why he let it slide.

"Shiny!" Niri cried and for a second I did not understand what she was talking about until I saw her grabbing at Renesmee's hand a trying to pull off a ring from her wedding ring finger.

"What is that?" I half choked out knowing the answer already, but not sure if I was ready to accept it or not. "Tell me that is not an engagement ring Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

My oldest child blushed and used her sister as a shield which was rather clever of her. "Dad you had to know it was coming Seth asked your permission!"

My wife turned to glare at me as she stood and set her hands on her hips. "He asked your permission and you didn't tell me?"

I shrunk back in fear at the all the glares I was receiving from the women in my life. My baby girl was glaring too though not because she was angry with me, but rather because she was trying to mimic her mother and older sister whom she idolized. "I didn't think he would ask her for a few more years! I thought he was just you know being prepared! How was I supposed to know he was going to ask her so soon? If you are going to glare at someone it should be your brother for getting engaged to your step daughter!"

"Gaged!" Our youngest laughed as she tried to say engaged not even knowing what it meant. "Niri get gaged too!"

"Oh no you don't little one." I scolded taking her from Renesmee's arms and holding her close. "You are never going to get married as long as I have anything to say about it."

My Quilette wife shook her head at my behavior before looking at Ness and Seth. "I would take this chance to run if I were the two of you because he is going to go in to a rant if you stick around and probably give you the sex talk."

The two ran off in the opposite direction as fast as their bodies would let them. I narrowed my eyes vowing I would find them later to continue on with this talk. "This discussion is not over!"

"Gaged! Gaged! Niri want gaged!" The littlest Cullen now had eyes full of tears as her bottom lip quivered. Oh no, she was going to use the pout she had inherited from her mother. I could never handle the pout and I probably never would be able to. It was one of my few weaknesses. "Daddy, get Niri gaged!"

I started to bounce her up and down in an effort to calm her. "Sweetie you are too young to be engaged. What if I get you that puppy you wanted instead? We can go right now and get that cute little spotted Jack Russell terrier you saw at the pet shop when we took you to get a gold fish, but they were all sold out."

My daughter stopped crying right away as soon as she heard the word 'puppy' and a smile appeared soon after. "Puppy! Niri get puppy! Puppy now! Puppy now!"

Leah kissed the top of Niri's head. "You are way too easily pacified and your daddy is a big softie, but he loves you just like mom loves you and because I love you I am going to let daddy get you that puppy because he is going to be the one who cleans up after it when it makes messes in the house. Mommy won't be cleaning up after another little poop monster because I have you to handle and right now you are enough."

"I love you too honey." I stated with a laugh brushing my lips against hers before getting a devious idea. "Hey Niri, you should tell mommy that you want a little brother or sister. Wouldn't you like to have a baby brother or a baby sister to play with?"

"Niri want brother baby! Niri want sister baby!" She babbled looking at her mother with the teary eyes she had been giving me not too long again.

My wife clucked her tongue as she narrowed her eyes in my direction. "Oh you are truly evil Edward Cullen to use our daughter to get what you want."

I shrugged with a smirk firmly on my lips. "Yeah I am, but you are two and that is one of the reasons you love me."

THE END!

**AN: This story is officially over and I think it ended on a good note. I love Niri don't you guys? I know I did not mention the Volturi or what happened, but that is because I am not sure if I will do a sequel in the future about Niri when she is older and what goes on with Aro and all of that. Let me know your thoughts on that. Oh and I need you all to tell me in a review what other story besides 'Be Mine Little Sister' you would like to see finished next. Let me know and let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
